El Corazón de un Escorpión
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: El secreto de Milo, escondido en su amor por Camus, salvará a esta tierra... sin él, todo se perderá.
1. Chapter 1

**MI PRIMER FIC!**

Han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, desde la primera vez que te vi, ahi, viendo el horizonte, me fascinaste desde que te vi.   
Recuerdo como estabas ahi con un semblante sin emocion, solo admirabas la belleza del horizonte, solo comparada con tu belleza, en ese momento crei que Aphrodita se quedaba corto en belleza ante ti... 

Recuerdo cuando era un simple aprendiz de caballero, me decian que era tan guapo que con solo posar mi mirada en mi "presa", como ellos lo llamaba, caeria a mis pies, no lo dudo, ya que todas las presas que decee las tuve en mi cama, pero... algo faltaba, no era placer o lujuria, no se... algo mas importante que eso...

No lo niego todos los caballeros que son ahora mis compañeros de armas, tambien fueron compañeros de placer, ninguno se me escapo, desde el inocente y tierno Mu, hasta el "intocable" Shak o el energico Saga, todos estuvieron conmigo, disfrutando de los placeres de la vida, pero... algo faltaba... algo inexplicable... algo que solo lo encontré en ti... y la pregunta es ¿porque en ti, por que este escorpion que era el cazador se convirtio en presa, si en presa de tus encantos, de tu helida belleza, de tu frialdad...

Cuando te conoci, hace apenas unos meses, te crei un reto, pensé que serias una presa mas para mi coleccion... pero... que equivocado estaba, pase de ser cazador a ser presa en tan solo un instante, tu mirada, aquella que apesar de dejar frio a cualquiera, a mi me hipnotizó...

Aioria y Shura, que apesar de aver sido mis amantes, son mis amigos, ellos me dicen que me ven extraño,no comprendo por que lo dicen, talvez será por que desde hace una semana que regresaste de Siberia no he cazado nada, mas bien no he querido, mi cama ha estado vacia desde que llegaste, y sabes creo que te espera a ti, pero tu nunca vendrás, eres tan frio y lejano... no... nunca me amaras...

Si... lo acepto el escorpion que nunca se enamora, se enamoró, y desgraciadamente esta perdidamente enamorado, y lo pero es que no eres ni mi amigo...

AHHHHH... Camus... mi compañero, por que ni mi amigo eres... no se si te alejas de mi por mi fama de conquistador o por que realmente no quires verme, cada vez que te encuentro ahi, parado observando el horizonte, con esa mirada tuya, fria y penetrante, siento como mi corazón goza por mirarte asi, aunque sea un segundo, pero cuando sientes mi precencia solo me miras con desprecio y te vaz pasando por mi lado... dejando esa sensacion de soledad y tristeza...

Al parecer solo Shura y Aioria se han dado cuenta de esto... bueno slo de que estoy deprimido, por que no lo sabe nadie masque esta hoja de papel y yo... si ... aveces el escorpion necesita desahogarse de su mundo en el cuan gira solo alrederos de una sola persona, y tempano de hielo... de Camus de Acuario...

Recuerdo el día que regresaste de Siberia, llegaste solo y frio como los demás dias, desde que te conosco...   
Saga: Bienvenido ... Camus, de nuevo al santuario - dijo sagacon una seriedad que solo a el caracteriza-

Camus: Gracias... - Fue tu fria respuesta ni siquiera volteaste a verme, estaba a tu lado, ¿que acaso Shaka es mas importante?¿por que te fuiste con el y no conmigo?

Shaka: Es bueno tenerte de regreso en el santuario... -Shaka dijo con una esplendorosa sonrisa, y no lo niego estoy sumamente celoso, quisiera lanzarle 1000 ahujas escarlatas 

Shura se da cuanta de mi enojo, ya que no logro disimularlo y la verdad no quiero hacerlo, intenta tranquilizarme diciendome que salgamos un rato al pueblo de "caceria" pero lo sorprendo con una respuesta que lo dejo frio...

Shura: Milo... vamos al pueblo, aver que presa atrapas hoy, vale?

Milo: No... no quiero, no tengo ganas...

Shura: Que te pasa? estas bien? nunca rechazas una invitación a salir... Bueno para animarte todo corre por cuenta de la 10ma casa...

Milo: ya te dije que no, no estes miliendo... y dejame solo...

Sali de la 1ra casa, la casa de Mu, ya que ahi fue donde te recibierón, por que yo no te recibí, mas bien nisiquiera notaste mi prescencia... me dirigi a mi casa del zodiaco la 8va casa, tenia que pensar, tenia que desahogarme de que mi amor, mi lindo Iceberg me tomará en cuenta... 

Ahi... ahi es donde me di cuenta de lo que sentia por ti, ¿desde cuando? no lo sé, ¿como paso? tampoco lo se, simplemente TE AMO CAMUS DE ACUARIO...

La semana pasó normal, bueno para todos excepto para mi, ya que no he salido de mi templo para nada, Aioria ha venido varias veces a ver que me pasa, pero la respuesta que le di fue en LARGATE! demasiado... intenso... aun asi volvia todos los dias...

Ayer, Shaka vino a verme, recordé lo del dia que llegaste y me volvieron a llenar esas ganas de matarlo y hacerlo pedazos en ese instante, pero no venia solo venia con Mu, por cierto en un plan no de amigos si no como pareja... talvez ya alucino...

Shaka: Buenos dias, Milo de escorpion... -dijo esbozando una sonrisa- Te traemos buenas noticias-

Mu: Si seguro que te encantarán... - Este tambien sonreia, pero era una sonrisa picara, esa sonrisa solo se la veia cuando haciamos travesuras, para molestar a Shion, era divertido verlo molesto...- Es sobre el tempano de Hielo... Camus de Acuario...

Milo: Camus? Que pasa con el? esta bien?- no puedo ocultarlo... solo con oirlo nombrar mi corazon salta de alegria...

Shaka: si esta bien... te manda esto- extiende hacia mi una hoja, supongo que es una carta...-

Mu: Nos dijo que te la entregaramos, y que no tardaras... - sale siguiendo a un Shaka muy contento... ¿que será ? me muero por leerlo...

_Milo:  
Espero que cuando leas esta carta estes muy comodo, ya que es algo urgente...  
Bueno... comenzaré por contarte algo que talvez ni siquiera venga al caso pero tengo deseos de contartelo, cuando estuve en Siberia, y me sentia solo, y frio, encontre un amigo que despues se convirtio en mi pareja, pero la verdad, hay alguien que no salia de mi cabeza, de hecho no ha salido, rompi con esta persona ya que no estaba feliz con ella, no lo amaba, era deseo, si... talvez asi era.  
Te preguntarás el por que de esta carta, bueno, mi querido escorpión, te estoy citando, mañana, en la noche, en el risco donde siempre ibas a molestarme... tengo algo que decirte, algo que es muy importante para mi..._

Camus 

Y aqui estoy... esperandote, escribiendo bajo un arbol recordando todo, desde que te conocí, hasta como mi corazón salto al recibir la carta y como es que se detuvo cuando la lei, senti un dolor inmenso, pero... aqui estoy... te espero... mi tempano de hielo... no tardes...

Y aqui estoy... esperandote, escribiendo bajo un arbol recordando todo, desde que te conocí, hasta como mi corazón salto al recibir la carta y como es que se detuvo cuando la lei, senti un dolor inmenso, pero... aqui estoy... te espero... mi tempano de hielo... no tardes...

Siento como alguien se acerca, y por puro instinto escondo mi cosmo, guardo la hoja y el lapiz, y me levanto en guardia, cuando derepente veo una silueta conocida... ahi vienes como siempre con tu elegancia que te caracterizá, tu semblante frio, ¿que acaso no sonries nunca, pero que veo... acabas de contestar mi pregunta, estas sonriendo...

Por Athenea, es hermosa esa sonrisa... veo como pasas de largo y te paras en el borde del abismo, te dejas contemplar como una obra de arte, ¿te gusta presumir de tu belleza verdad? ¿sabes que tu hermosura opaca la del atardecer?...

Estoy esperando a que digas algo, al fin y al cabo fuiste tu el que me cito ¿o no, pero solo te limitas a ver el horizonte, y solo pude articular una sola palabra...

- ¿que...? - no termine de decirlo  
-Milo... no rompas este momento y dejame contemplar este atardecer hermoso, ¿quieres?- vuelves a sonreir... estoy llegando a pensar que solo lo haces para mi, o que tal vez tenerte aqui tan cerca, me esta afectando y mucho...

Yo solo asiento a tu petición y te doy alcance, cuando llego a tu altura, te volteo a ver y te sonrio, regreso mimirada al horizonte, jamas habia visto tal hermosura de un atardecer, claro debe de ser por que te tengo cerca... pero creeme, esta belleza de atardecer no es comparable con la tuya, tu la superas en gran manera...

El viento mece nuestros largos cabellos, el sol que calienta nuestro planeta, esta apunto de irse a descansar, esta dando su adiós de una manera espactacular, y sin querer sonrio, por alguna razon una lágrima solitaria cae sobre mi mejilla, no se si sea por emoción o por talvez por tisteza o melancolia, siento algo frio pero que no me incomoda, es tu mano limpiando mi mejilla, secando esa lágrima, juro que jamas me lavaré esa mejilla, ha sido tocada por el mas hermoso de los angeles, y una pregunta sale en mi mente ¿que hace un angel en la tierra?¿acaso los dioses estan tan celosos de tu hermosura que te bajaron a la tierra?¿o es un castigo divino?... si tu eres un castigo, quiero que me castigen una y mil veces...

-Milo... el Escorpión... - dices con una dulzura que jamas hubiera imaginado en ti...- me alegra que vinieras...

-"Iria al mismo infierno si tu me lo pidieras"- Pienso- Claro que estoy aqui, no dude ni un segundo en hacerlo... -te sonrio con una de mis mas dulces sonrisas como correspondiendote a aquella dulzura, me he dado cuenta de algo, tu mano sige en mi mejilla, esta acariciandola... - Dime ¿a que se debe el honor de haberme invitado?

- Milo... -vuelves a repetir, pero esta ves lo haces suspirando y bajas tu mano de mi rostro... - me he enamorado perdidamente y necesito un consejo...

- Claro... - esbozo una sonrisa, pero siento como mi corazon se detiene por segunda vez en el dia, intento que con mi sonrisa no te des cuenta que lo que acabas de decir me has destrozado el alma... - Dime en que te puedo ayudar...

- ¿Como le digo que le amo? - contestas con un tono melancolico, y me volteas a ver a los ojos, en esos ojos que me pierdo... ya no veo frialdad en tu mirada... si no veo ternura... pero no veo dolor... ¿ por que ?

- Asi... - Me acerco a ti, te abrazo por la cintura,te beso de una manera que jamas lo habia hecho, aqui confirmo que realmente te amo, y nunca dejaré de hacerlo, siento tu sorpresa, mas no me detengo, veo como vas respondiendo a mi tierno beso, dejo tus labios y observo que tienes los ojos cerrados, voy dando de besitos chiquitos hasta llegar a tu oido, y te susurro algo que te hace regresar a la realidad - Te Amo... - mientra comienzo a jugar con tu oreja entre mis labios, me doy cuanta que un escalofrio recorre tu espalda y sonrio, pero te siento tenso asi que me alejo.


	2. Chapter 2

- Yo... lo lamento... no debí... - Me sonrojo a sobre manera, y te suelto, pero me dices algo que me deja frio, mas que de costumbre...

- A si que asi se hace... uhmmm... interesante... - Siento como ahora tu eres el que me abraza pero esta vez lo haces por la espalda, y me susuras al oido- Te amo... Milo, de escorpión... Te amo...

Me doy media vuelta, te veo a los ojos sorprendido y muuuy feliz, veo que tus labios iban a decir algo que los detengo con uno de mis apasionantes besos, tu te dejas llevar, sin queres mis manos te estan quitando la ropa, te miro como pidiendote permiso, tu solo sonries en señal que yo tomo como aprovación, te dejo sin ropa al mismo tiempor que tu me despojas de la mis...

Te recorro todo el abdomen hasta llegar a tu entre pierna, noto la rigidez de tu sexo, y comienzo a acariciarlo lentamente, tu gimes de placer ante aquel acto, te miro a la cara, vo como te muerdes el labio inferior en señal de placer, asi que contunuo.

Meto tu sexo en mi boca y comienzo a estimularlo con suavidad, tu tomas con tus manos mi cabeza para guiar el ritmo que cada vez es mas acelerado, oigo tus gemidos de placer cada vez mas altos, es musica para mis oidos, tus gemidos me hacen exitarme al grado de que estoy perdiendo el control...

Saco tu sexo de mi boca, me miras extrañado , me coloco encima de ti y dejo que me penetres, comienzo a moverme con suavidad, tomas mis caderas, estoy perdiendo el control... siento como la temperatura de tu cuerpo baja rapidamente, no me preocupo, algo me dice que tambien estas perdiendo el contros ante aquella excitación... 

Pronto eyaculas, siento tu contenido frio, esto me exita mas y no tardo en vaciarme tambien encima de tu abdomen, caigo rendido sobre de ti, la noche nos vigila, la Luna es llena y se ve hermosa, antes de caer exausto te beso tiernamente, y te digo al oido...

- Te amo... Camus, de Acuario... te amo y siempre te amaré...- 

Como, no lo sé pero llegamos a mi templo, siento que Mu tuvo que ver en esto, es una leve sospecha... Comenzamos el ritual de nuevo, pero ahora tu eres el que trabaja y yo el que disfruto... pero, me doy cuenta que es tu primera vez asi que te vuelvo a preguntar con la murada, a lo que tu contestas muy sensualmente...

- Te quiero dentro de mi, tomame, Milo...- Sonries para relajarme y darme permiso de entrar...

No se que hacer, me pareces tan inofensivo asi, ¿quien diria que eres el caballero de oro mas temido de todos por tu poder y caracter, bueno junto con Saga... y ahora estas aqui entregandote a mi... soy feliz pero no quero hacerte daño asi que lo hare con cuiado, ya que me suplicas con la mirada al ver dudas en mi rostro...

Te volte con ternura, te coloco en posicion de gatas, pareces un bebé y me das ternura, tomo tus gluteos en mis manos y los abro con cuidado, humedesco esa avertura con mi lengua y mi boca, te doy un beso tierno pero que pueso ver que te estremecio...

- Ahhhhh... Milo... Ahhhhhh- oigo y eso me incita a seguir. 

Introdusco mi lengua en tu avertura virgen, y comienzo a moverla poco a poco para que disfrutes el momento, y tus gemidos me afirman que asi es, saco mi lengua para luego penetrarte, con cuidado, siento como te tensas, no quiero lastimarte asi que intento alejarme pero tu mano no me lo permite, estas reclamando que lo haga, y cumplo tu deceo.

Poco a poco voy introduciendome en esa avertura estrecha, me quedo inmovil un momento para que tu cuarpo se acostumbre al mio, comienzo a moverme poco a poco, veo como tu semblante camia de dolor a placer, eres excitante, un vicioso, insaciable, pierdo el control y se me escapan algunas ahujas escalratas, pero no te duelen, al parecer te excitan mas, pronto termine por vaciarme dentro de ti, y cai rendido en tu espelada, quise salir de tu cuerpo, pero...

- Quedate un momento mas, por favor...- Oi tu vor aun con rasgos de placer, pero a la vez rogandome, y asi lo hice...

Unos pequeños rayos de sol, se introdujeron por la ventana haciendo que mis ojos turquesa, se arrugaran para despues irlos abriendo poco a poco, cuando volteo aver a Camus, No estaba...

-¿Habra sido un sueño? Me duele la cabeza... - Grruñi por el espantoso dolor de cabeza, parecia que me iba a estallar-

- Si, todo fue un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad... - Ahi estabas sonriendome y extendiendome un vaso con alguna infusion que preparaste la probe, sabia a rayos...

-¿Que es esto...?- dije con tono de asco, a ti te parecio divertido y te reiste ampliamente

- Jajajajajaja es una mezcla para que se te quite el dolor de cabeza, pero te aseguro que si te digo que contiene te vomitas...- Me dices divertido, solo pongo cara de enojado y bufo de coraje, un coraje fingido por que no puedo enojarme contigo.

-No te enojes, Milo... - te acercas preocupado por mi reacción.

-Ven aca... - te aprisiono entre mis brazos y te beso apasionadamente, siento como quieres safarte y yo utilizo la restricción, tu enfrias mi cuerpo y haces que pierda concentracion...

- Eso no es justo... - Te ves enojado por lo que hice- Tramposo escorpion...-

- Jajajajaja Te vez hermoso cuando te enojas, pero te ves aun mas cuando sonries- Te digo mientras me acerco y te abrazo por detras y te volteo.

Veo que estas agachado, como triste ¿por que? te levanto el menton con mi mano derecha y te beso mientras mi mano izquierda te rodea por la cintura y te acerca a mi como queriendome fundir contigo... me correspondes el beso, nos separamos y te veo llorar...

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que llora mi angel de hielo?- digo algo preocupado y con una sonrisa para que te animes pero no da resultado... siges llorando

- Milo, ¿como se que esto no es un juego?¿como se que me amas de verdad y que no soy un amante mas que pasa por tu cama?- me miras interrogativo y con los ojos llorosos

- Camus... - digo e tono triste pero como de reproche- ¿quieres que te demuestre que Te Amo? - Tu asientes con la cabeza- ¿Como quieres que te lo demuestre? ¿Quieres que lo grite a los cuatro vientos? ¡¡¡TE AMO CAMUS DE ACUARIO!- Comienzo a gritar como frenetico histerico y loco, todo junto pero por amor hacia ti...

- Milo... baja la voz... Milo- Te acercas a callarame con un beso - No es necesario que lo grites... confio en ti ... por que te amo...

- Hubo accion anoche ¿verdad niños, demonios me la perdi por completo- Alguien dice desde la puerta, no dudo en segir abrazandote, asi te demostraré que auqneue esten terceras personas tu y solo tu tienes mi corazon, mi cuarpo y mi alma...

- ¡Shaka! ¿Pe-pero... que haces... a-aqui?- dices muy ruborizado, ¿en serio eres el caballero de los hielos? asi pareces volcán... 

- Quisimos ver que tal va la par... ¡¡MILO!- Mu aparece detras de Shaka muy sonriente pero cambia drasticamente su faccion de la cara y se pone rojo peor que tomate, Shaka mira divertido a Mu y a Camus que estan muuuuuuuy apenados...

Se me habia olvidado un pequeño detalle... ¡¡¡SEGUIA DESNUDO!... santos sean los dioses, no me tapaba nada...

- ¡¡¡MILO VISTETE YAAAAAAAA!- Mu grita muy apenado, y lo unico que se me ocurre es taparme con, nada menos que con Camus y comenzamos a caminar como cangrejos (¿por que me recordo a DeathMask?) de lado al baño, y ahi me dejo Camus para vestirme... Shaka solo reia a carcajada abierta... mientras... ¿abrazaba a Mu?... definitivamente o habia algo entre ellos o yo alucinaba y gacho...

Sali del baño ya vestido, y pase a verme al espejo...

- Hay Milo... Tu no cambias...- otra vos aparte de los presentes me decia con tono burlon y en seguida reconoci la voz...

- Kanon, Dejame en paz... Saga Buenos dias... - digo sonriendo, mientras los gemelos saludan a Mu y a Shaka y un todavia muuuuuy sonrojado Camus.

- ¡¡¡CAMUS!...- grita Kanon asustandonos a todos mas a mi...  
- ¡ESTAS ROJO COMO TOMATE! Diganme chicos ¿que pasó a qui anoche?...- En tono muyyy curioso

- Eso no te importa y ya vamonos que tenemos cosas que hacer... - Saga lo saco jalandolo de una oreja- Andale Mal Viviente, Muevete...

- Saga... sueltame gemelo perverso... - Kanon decia molesto pero divertido...- Sueltamen o te va a costas caro...-

- No estas en poscicion de amenazar... ya deja de aullar y muevete que tengo prisa... Andale- Dijo saga contestando severo como siempre pero con un toque de risa que no paso desapercibida por nosotros.

- Esos nunca van a cambiar... Ahhhh... tenian que ser hermanos, Aioros y Aioria son iguales a ellos... siempre peleando- Se queja Mu, con un gran suspiro en son de derrota, Shaka y yo estabamos a carcajada abierta.

Las dos parejas de hermanso se llevaban muy bien, siempre peleando, como niños chiquitos, era divertido verlos, en especial a Saga, ya que era de las muy pocas veces que se le veia sonriendo, aparte cuando molestaba a Shion o a Dohko con cualquier travesura que entre Aioros, Saga y to planeabamos, realmente eramos los dolores de cabeza de los caballeros mas viejos de la orden, todos pensaban que Aioros y Saga nunca seria tan traviesos, me hecahn la culpa a mi de haberlos malinfluenciado... segun dice Shion...

- y digame ¿ quieren morir de una pulmonia o algo asi?- la pregunta de Mu fue algo molesta, en tono de regaño

- ¿Por que lo dices Mu?- pregunto para saber de que demonios habla, aveces olvida que los demas no tienen sus poderes para leer la mente...

- Ayer, Mu tuvo que teletransportarlos hasta aqui, estaba haciendo un frio tremendo, seguramente, tu Camus tienes algo que ver en eso ¿o me equivico?- dijo con una sonrisa picara 

- ¿Y-yo...? y-y ... y yo por que?- Dijiste muy nervioso, me da ternura cuando veo tu cara sonrojada

- ¿Quien domina la temperatira fria?- dice Shaka amenazante- Pues tu... para la otra - Dirigiendose a mi - intenta que Camus no pierda en control de sus poderes, No quiero vivir un Invierno en plena Primavera... por cierto ¿Que es esto Camus? - se acerco y te levanto tu bella cabellera, sin darnos cuenta ni tu ni yo, una de mis ahujas hizo blanco en tu cuello y dejo marca, una muy notoria.

Solo pudiste atinar a tapar con tu mano la herida ocultandola a los ojos de Shaka, que por cierto los acababa de abrir...

- Shaka, ¿me vas a atacar? - preguntaste sin reservas haciendose para a tras... y aceptalo quisiste cambiar el tema de inmediato, aunque sabias que esos dos ya sabian lo de anoche.

- No, claro que no... solo intenten controlarse, no quiero niños lastimados en el santuario... - sahak salio segido de Mu que te guiño el ojo- 

- ¡¡¡No somos niños!- contesto gritandoles en son de enojo...

Volteo hacia ti, y vuelvo a ver que estas triste, me acerco pero me rechazas con tu brazo y sales corriendo, intento segirte, pero Afrodita me detiene.

- Dejalo...-

- Pero...-

- Necesita pensar y tu tambien...-

Regreso a mi habitacion confindido, me recuesto en la cama, y me he dado cuenta que aun sige destendida, y la almohada aun sige oliendo a ti... sin querer me duermo abrazandola... con una pregunta en mi cabeza...

¿Por que Camus... Poe que?

Poco a poco abro los ojos... alguien me llama... ¿quien es?...

- Milo... despiertate flojo... anda levantate...Milo...- Esa voz... es dulce y bella ... pero no es la tuya... asi que no le hago caso... en mi mente estas tu... solamente tu...

- ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ESTAS LOCO O QUERES MATARME DE PULMONIA Y DE UN SUSTO AL MISMO TIEMPO!- digo algo irritado... mi "dulce" compañia me ha bañado en la cama con agua helada...

- Perdoname Milo, pero no despertabas... Recuerda que tenemos que irnos... - Shaka me dice... cierto habia olvidado que tengo una mision junto con el y Saga...

- ¿Que hora es?- Pregunto bostezando... 

- Las 7:10pm... sabia que estabas dormido asi que vine por ti... andale metete a dar una ducha, despejate y arreglate... y por favor no te tardes... no seas tan vanidoso... ok?- me dice suplicante a lo que yo me rio... es divertido ver a Shaka asi...

- jajajajaja... -dejo mi gesto de diversión y con una cara de preocupación lo veo a los ojos- ¿Y...?

- Esta bien... esta en su templo... tiene que pensar muchas cosas... al igual que tu... aprovecha esta mision en donde estarás lejos de el para pensar y sacar conclusiones y tomar desciciones... el tambien hara lo mismo, y creeme no estará solo... Kanon y Mu se quedarán cuidandolo... no te preocupes - Shaka me dice sonriendo de nuevo

- ¡¡¿¿KANON!... en serio... me preocupa que ese... lunatico gemelo de Saga... otro lunatico... este cerca de ... - ¿por que me duele tu nombre? no ... no me duele ... me cuesta decirlo...- de...

-¿Camus?... jajajajaj estara bien... mientras este Mu aqui... estará bien... -

- Si ese gemelo Lunatico le hace algo... que bueno... bueno mas bien malo que el otro lunatico va con nosotros... jajajajajajajaja...-

-¿Quien es ese lunatico?... - Alguien dice desde la entrada del cuarto...

- ¡SAGA!... este yo... - se acerca amenazante y me toma del cuello no me aprieta pero asusta con esa mirada que mata... y me avienta al baño... 

- Ya bañate... apestas... jajajajajajaja- Shaka y Saga estan riendose... yo solo me estoy sobando mi traserito que me dolio...

Despues de un rato ya salgo bañadito y arregladito... me paso a ver al espejo... es una mania mia... aveces me doy pena por ser tan vanidoso... pero asi soy... Saga y Shaka estan esperandome en las afueras de mi templo, salgo sonriente... y nos dirigimos a la entrada del santuario... donde por cierto estan ya todos, junto a esa chiquilla... lo se... es-nuestra-diosa... no se cuantas veces Shaka, Mu y Shura me lo han repetido y se que opinas igual que ellos pero... es una chiquilla ... aceptalo...

Llegamos a la entrada y esa chiquilla... bueno Athenea, nos da un sermon que no bostece por que Shaka me dio varios codazos... y Saga me veia con una mirada que taladraba hasta los huesos... ¡que miedo!... despues de ese largiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo sermon por fin nos despedimos de nuestros compañeros...

Tu estabas alejado del grupo... asi que me acerque a ti para despedirme... solo me dedicaste una de esas miradas que hielan hasta el alma... aun asi me acerque... cuando te tuve frente a frente solo me sonreiste... pude ver en tus ojos lagrimas y sin darme cuenta en los mios tambien lad habia...

- Camus... yo... - no terminé de decir nada ... me sorprendiste con un pequeño beso... y me diste una nota...

- Leela cuando estes en Japón... y que te vaya bien... te voy a extrañar...- Dijiste acariciandome el rostro y limpiando una lagrima traicionera...

- Prometeme que estarás bien... Camus...- Te lo digo con voz entrecortada por las ganas de llorar

- Claro... Kanon y Mu estaran conmigo...- dices sonriendo pero aun hay lagrimas en tus ojos...

-- Por eso me preocupo... no por Mu si no por Kanon... - sonrio para que veas que es una broma... me contestas de la misma manera... - Camus... ¿por que...?


	3. Chapter 3

- Shhhhhh - detienes la pregunta con tu dedo indice sobre mis labios - Cuando regreses platicamos... en la carta que te acabo de dar... vienen algunas respuestas a algunas preguntas... las demas cuando regreses... te lo prometo...- me dices esbozando una sonrisa y solo puedo abrazarte

- Te amo... cuidate.. te voy a extrañar... - Te susurro al oido en un tono dulce pero a la vez triste... mis lagrimas sigen callendo por mi rostro...

- No llores... yo... tambien te amo... bye- y me das otro fugaz beso...

- ¡MILOOOO! ¡YA VAMONOS! - Shaka me grita cono desquiciado... en este precoso momento lo odio...

- te llaman... vete... y cuidate...-

- ¡ SI YA VOY! esta bien... te amo no lo olvides- me alejo de ti.. con el mayor de los pesares...

En mi mano llevo la nota que me diste... voy apretandola para que dejen de caer las lagrimas de mis ojos y asi nadi se de cuenta de ellas... volteo a verte... tu ahora tienes esa mirada fria pero logro ver que brilla una lagrima... asi que te sonrio... pero no recibo respuesta... te das la vuelta y te vas... veo como Mu y Kanon se te acercan... y van a tu lado... van diciendote algo...

Llegamos al aireopuerto... y veo la nota...

- "Leela cuando estes en Japón..." "en la carta que te acabo de dar... vienen algunas respuestas a algunas preguntas" - vienen a mi mente las palabras que me dijiste... y pienso cumplir lo que me pediste esperaré hasta llegar a Japón... te lo prometo...

Subimos al avion y este despeja... puedo ver athenas... y se que ahi te quedarás... sin mi... y yo aqui voy si ti...

"Leela cuando estes en Japón..." "en la carta que te acabo de dar... vienen algunas respuestas a algunas preguntas" - vienen a mi mente las palabras que me dijiste...

Subimos al avion y este despeja... puedo ver athenas... y se que ahi te quedarás... sin mi... y yo aqui voy si ti...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH... algo pasa... el avion va en descenso de manera precipitada... que esta pasando... 

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUI?... - pregunto ... un poco asustado...

- No lo se pero no es nada bueno... - Shaka dice muentras abre sus ojos y eleva su cosmo, y por instinto hago lo mismo...

El avion se estrella... pero gracias a Athenea y a que elevamos nuestros cosmos que estamos bien junto con todos los tripulantes del avion... es algo extraño... comienza a hacer mucho calor... estoy ... sudando y poco a poco comienzo a perder el sentido...

No se cuantas horas o dias han pasado... despiero en algo como ... ¿una celda? ... estoy amarrado de brazos y piernas a un muro frio... Shaka sige inconsiente frente de mi... ambos sin quererlo estamos con nuestra ropa desgarrada... pareciera que nos torturaron...

Veo algo... el muro en el que Shaka esta atado esta callendo una cascada de ¿sangre?... si es sangre...

-¡¡¡SHAKA ... DESPIERTA... SHAKA... BUDISTA DE TERCERA!- se que me va a matar si alcanzo a oir eso pero... nunca falla con el...

- eh?... ¿donde estamos...? agrrr...- dice quejandose del dolor...

- Shaka ¿que fue lo que nos pasó?...

-Recuerdo... que cuando nos levantamos del suelo que caimos por el impacto del avión... comenzó a hacer calor... bastante calor... agrrrrr... perdiste en sentido rapidamente... vi como alguien se acercaba a nosostros... era caballero por que traia una armadura... pero tambien perdí el sentido... agrrrrrrrrr... despues desperte en una plataforma de hierro y me interrogaron sobre algo asi... me preguntaron sobre ... LA CUSPIDE ESCARLATA... como no sabia nada de eso me torturaron... y volvi a perder el sentido ... hasta que desperte aqui a tus gritos de histerico... y por cierto si salimos de aqui me vas a pagar eso de budista de tercera... no se te olvide...-

- Solo... era para despertarte... La cuspide escarlata... uhmmmmm- digo pensando...

- ¿Acaso sabes algo acerca de ella?- me ve curioso...

- Pues ... no estoy seguro... - digo rompiendo las cadenas que me apresan para estar libre... y lanzo unas ahujas escarlata a las cadenas de shaka para liberarlo... y cargarlo... por que esta tan debil... que no puede mantenerse en pie...

- Gracias Milo... oye... deberias saber algo... tus ahujas son escarlatas asi que alomejor tienen algo de relacion con esa cuspide escarlata...- dice intentandose poner de pie pero falla en el intento...

- No se... pero mejor no hablemos de eso y salgamos de aqui...-

Hago que el muro explote... asi que los guardias van corriendo... pero encuentran la celda vacia... para nuestra suerte la celda estaba en una de las partes mas superficiales de un castillo... este castillo estaba rodeado por una frondosa selva... asi que no sera dificil perder a los guardias...

Llegamos a un plano... en medio de ese plano hay una cabaña, esta descuidada asi que supongo que estará desciarta... y asi es... esta muy maltratada... dejo a Shaka en el suelo... curiosamente... la babaña apesar de estar maltratada y aparentemente olvidada... tiene algunas frazadas y me sirven para tapar a Shaka que con el contacto del piso se quedo dormido... enciendo la chimenea... y acerco a shaka hacia ahi... esta temblando de frio...

Es curiosos pero apesar deser un ambiente tropical... en el dia hace muchisimo calor y en lanoche te congelas de frio...

- Frio... Camus... LA NOTA... ¡¿¡¿DONDE ESTA LA NOTA!... - busque la nota... por alguna razon, esta alado de mi mano derecha asi que la tome y la quise abrir... mas buen la abri...

La nota estaba... EN BLANCO... solo decia mi nombre con sangre... talvez... solo talvez me hacbre equivocado de hoja... pero no... tenia el simbolo de la casa de acuario... ¿ que esta pasando?...

Una luz y un olor agradable hicieron que me despertara... si al parecer estaba durmiendo... era un sueñi... no una pesadilla... veo la nota aun sin abrir... suspiro aliviado... 

-Flojo... escorpion perezoso... ven a desayunar... hize cafe sali a buscar algunas frutas... ven a desayunar... debes estar muriendote de habmbre... ven aqui... sientate a mi lado...- Shaka me decia en un tono muy... inusual en el... algo... provocador... ¿que estaba pasando?...

Cuando me acerque a Shaka... me tomo por la cintura y se tiro al suelo... recostandose encima de mi... me comenzaba a besar... me decia que le pertenecia y que no dejaria que nada ni nadie me separar¿a de el... realmente no se que pasa... no puedo moverme...

Shaka se quita de encima de mi...

- No olvides... LA CUSPIDE ESCARLATA... - señalando mi corazon... todo comienza a ponerse obscuro... comienzo a perder el sentido...

- ¡MILO... DESPIERTATE... YA LLEGAMOS! ¡MILO...!- Shaka me sacude con violencia... abro poco a poco los ojos... y veo algo que me deja estuprefacto... estabamos en el avion... acababamos de llegar a Japon...

Fue un sueño... no... fue una pesadilla... pero la pregunta es ¿QUE ES LA CUSPIDE ESCARLATA?...

Despejo mi mente... llegamos a la mansion Kiddo... donde los caballos de bronce nos esperan... me instalo en la habitación que me asignario... me dispongo a leer la nota que me diste...

La abro con cuidado para que no se maltrate...

_Milo:  
Se que no entiendes mi reacción... y la verdad tampoco yo la entiendo... solo tenia dudas... no te miento aun las tengo... no quiero perderte... no quiero ser uno mas que pasa por tu cama y como si nada hubuera pasado... no no quiero eso... quiero dejar huella en ti... quiero creer en tus palabras... pero... lo que aprendi en Siberia... con aquella persona que te habia comentado en la nota anterior... fue algo que me hirio demaciado... no lo quise... nunca lo hice... mas bien... quice ser como tu... queria sentir lo que era tener un amante en tu cama sin quererlo... no lo niego al principio es divertido... pero despues..._

Escorpion... mi londo escorpion... no quiero perderte nunca... pero hay algo que debo decirte... es algo... que tiene que ver con tu corazón... solo ve en tu interior... confio en ti... te voy a extrañar... y mis lagrimas despues de haber estado contigo... no eran de arrepentimiento si no de duda y miedo... Te Amo y no quiero ser un jugete para ti... me doleria mucho...

Espero que te vaya bien en tu misión... aparte se que no estaras solo... estaran los caballeros de bronce a tu lado, aparte esta shaka... el te ayudará... cuidate... 

Te Ama  
Camus... 

Ahhhhhhhhh... mi Camus... mi cubito de hielo... no pienses asi... no eres una conquista mas, no eres un jugete... no ... eres EL AMOR DE MI VIDA... no dudes... ya dejaste una marca en mi que nada ni nadie borrara...

Solo que estoy algo asustado con ese sueño... bueno, pesadilla que tuve en el avion... ¿que demionios fue eso?  
¿Que es la CUSPIDE ESCARLATA?

Realmente no lo se... solo quiero dormir...

Me acomodo en la cama... cierro lentamente mis ojos... comienzo a ver mucha obscuridad... veo una sulueta... un cabello azul obsuro... no puedo equivocarme... reconoceria esa silueta y ese cabello a cien años luz de distancia... pero que veo... estas ... desnudo y llorando... estas enmedio de un lago o algo parecido... solo una pequeña luz que sale de lo rpofundo del agua te ilumina... pero que sucede... 

CAMUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSS!

Me acomodo en la cama... cierro lentamente mis ojos... comienzo a ver mucha obscuridad... veo una sulueta... un cabello azul obsuro... no puedo equivocarme... reconoceria esa silueta y ese cabello a cien años luz de distancia... pero que veo... estas ... desnudo y llorando... estas enmedio de un lago o algo parecido... solo una pequeña luz que sale de lo rpofundo del agua te ilumina... pero que sucede...


	4. Chapter 4

Veo como vas undiendote... cooro hacia ti... no te alcano... solo puedo ver como cierrar los ojos y dejas caer unas lagrimas y te sumerges totalmente...

Otra vez oscuridad... aparece otra silueta que camina hacia mi... no eres tu... pero...

-¿Quien demonios eres?- pregunto asustado y aun enojado

- ¿ No es ovio...? soy tu... Milo... Milo... caballero dorado de escorpión...- dice con tranquilidad y sin bajar la velocidad de sus pasos que cada vez se acercan mas a mi

- ¿YOOOOO?... pero... - digo confuso...

- Si... - llega hasta donde me encuentro... esta frente de mi... realmente soy tan bello y mis ojos...- solo dejate llevar... yo soy tu y tu eres yo... solo que yo se mas cosas que tu... yo se quien eres en realidad... se lo que sientes... se lo que hay aqui... en tu corazón...- sin esperarmelo me besa apasionadamente... no se por que pero no puedo safarme... le respondo el beso...- ya veo... si seré tonto... se muy bien que amas a Camus... bien...-

-Contestame algo ¿donde estamos?-

- Este es tu corazón Milo... aqui es donde veras las respuestas a tus dudas... Milo... debes saber algo... estoy aqui para orientarte y decierte una verdad que nadie te dira... Camus...- hace una pausa que me deja intrigado...- Camus... 

-¿Camus que...? ¿el esta bien?- el asiente... 

- Si el esta bien... pero el sera tan importante en esto...- 

- ¿Esto? Hablame bien... ve al grano... - digo furioso...-

- ¿Asi lo deceas? Milo...-

- Si... dime que demonios pasa...-

-Dime algo Milo... ¿has tenido sueños raros... o sensaciones fuera de las comunes?- 

- uhmmmmmmm... si... he sentido cosas raras... ¿por que?-

-Bien... esos sueños son como... como te lo digo... premoniciones... mas o menos asi... premoniciones... -

- ¿Premoniciones? entonces Shaka... y yo... seremos... -

- Milo... tienes que saber interpretar esos sueños... de ellos solo hay algo que es real... las ultimas palabras que te dijo Shaka antes de despertar... en el avion... ¿que fue lo que te dijo?- 

- uhmmm ... "No lo olvides... ¡¡¡LA CUSPIDE ESCARLATA" dime algo ¿ que eso de la Cuspide Escarlata?-

- uhmmm ... asi que no se quedo callado... vaya si me hace caso... pero en fin... Milo La Cuaspide Escarlata es... un ataque muy poderoso... es una fuerza interna que solo los escorpiones la tienen... es la ultima ahuja escarlata... es mas poderosa que la propia Antares... solo aquellos que realmente conocen un sentimiento verdadero la explotan al maximo... la llevan al limite para proteger ese sentimiento... ya sea bueno o malo... entre los sentimientos esta ... la ira, el odio, la venganza... estos sentimientos fueron llevados por tus antiguos maestreos de la casa del escorpión celeste... todos llevaron sentimientos malos, oscuros... todos ... he ahi la causa de por que la casa del escorpion celeste es considerada como "Casa de Ascesinos" pero... pero contigo ha cambiado la historia...-

- ¿Como... ? eso quiere decir que mi maestra y nuestros ancestros eran... eran ¿ Ascesinos..?...- 

- Si Milo... ellos solo vieron los sentimientos mas bajos y oscuros de un corazón pero tu... tu has hecho que cambiará la fama de tu casa... tu no guardas sentimientos osuros... para ti el sentimiento mas valioso y verdadero es el Amor... por que lo acabas de conocer... por eso Camus será muy importante en esta mision en Asgard... -

- Pero... Camus no vino con nosotros a esta mision... solo vinieron Saga y Shaka... ¿como me ayudará..?- 

- No puedo contestarte esa pregunta Milo... solo camus sabe como lo hara... ¿ Te has preguntado por que en tu sueño el santo dorado de Geminis no aparece... y por que Shaka si lo hace?- 

- No... realmente queria olvidarme de ese sueño tan aterrador...¿ puedes decirme el por que...?- el asiente con un tono serio y comenzamos a caminar sin direccion... veo como la oscuridad comienza a desaparecer para dar paso a una lus como el sol... crecen flores y hay un manantial... es como un paraiso... mi otro yo ve mi asombro...

- ¿Te gusta?... seguramente si... aqui es como el reflejo de tus emociones y miedos... aqui veras y encontrarás respuestas a tus preguntas... aqui es tu corazón... Milo... aqui esta la Cuspide escarlata...-

- Ahh si... es hermoso... pero explicame lo del sueño con Shaka y que pasa con Saga...-

- Bien... como has de saber Shaka es la reencarnacion de un dios... el es buda en esta tierra... el como dios puede ver mas alla de lo que los ojos humanos ven... el ve en tu espiritu y en tu corazón... asi que le pedi de favor que se metiera en tu mente y que te hiciera ver un poco de tu temor... para que despertarás la cuspide escarlata sin necesidad de decirte nada pero al parecer no me hizo caso a mi petición... y te menciono la cuspide escarlata dos veces... pero en fin... Saga... bueno, el ... sabes muy bien que ha "tracionado" al santuario y a Athenea en dos ocaciones... pero como dicen la tercera es la vencida... solo te puedo decir algo... confia en el corazón de tus amigos que ellos te daran el triunfo... la pelea apenas comienza... y recuera algo... no puedes morir sin antes despertar la cuspid escarlata ¿entendido?-

-¿Como sabre que la he despertado?¿como la despierto?-

-Ahi es donde camus entara en accion. ahi el te ayudará... y slo tu sabras como y cuando lo hiciste... eso depende de tu amor y tu corazon... y el deceo que tengas de proteger a tu ser querido... Camus de Acuario...-

Mi otro yo desaparace como si de polvo se tratase... la oscuridad vuelve... siento como alguien me sacude con brisquedad...

- ¡MILO!... ¡DESPIERTA!... ¡¡¡MILO!- veo unos hermosos ojos azules con un aire de preocupacion... no ... no eres tu... es Shaka...

- hum... dejame dormir... tengo sueño...-

- Tu nunca vas a cambiar... Milo de escorpion... despierta de una buena vez... estabas gritando dormido... el nombre de Camus...-

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?- me levanto como si un resosrte me hubiera impulsado...

- ¿Estas bien...? - me pregunta un Shaka muy preocupado...

- Si gracias- le dirijo una sonrisa tranquilizadora a este rubio hermoso pero ahora que lo veo asi... es bello. pero no mas que tu...- Saga... para la otra no me espantes asi... ¿quieres?-

- Si ... si lo que tu digas... vamos a cenar ¿quieres venir?-

- Si claro... no me perderia ni una comida en mi vida-

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... Milo... de veras que mi maestro tiene razón eres un gloton...- dice el pato congelado en son de burla.. a lo cual persigo... por toda mi habitacion y gran parte de la casa hasta llegar al comedor y ahi nos sentamos a comer... bueno cenar...   
En el santuario...

- CAMUS... CAMUS... ¿Donde demonios estará?-

- No te preocupes Kanon... es Camus sabe cuidarse solo-

- Mu... ¿sabes lo que nos haran Shaka, Milo y mi hermano si saben que lo dejamos solo... ? todavia quiero vivir...-

- Tranquilo... no se tienen por que enterar de esto...-

- Si... como no... como a ti no te ven con una mirada que parecieran que te van a matar... Shaka permanece todo el tiempo con los ojos cerrados... ¿Por cierto como le hace para saber donde estas... y como sabe donde actuar?- Dice un Kanon con picardia...

- Notoriamente sonrojado El... pues... eso no te importa... mejor sigamos buscando a Camus... ¿quieres? y ya callate...-

- Bueno... pero entonces tendre que experimentarlo por mi cuenta... ya que no me quieres decir...-

- ¡KANON! ven aca...-

- ¿Que sucede aqui...? ¿Kanon me estas usando de escudo contra Mu?... sueltame si no quieres que te congele...-

- Solo eso me faltaba... dos contra uno... santa diosa Athenea... -

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... ¿ por cierto donde estabas Camus?-

- Por ahi... pensando en... Milo...-

- Ah... dime¿ te puedo ayudar en algo?-

- La verdad si... tuve un sueño raro... apareci en un campo lleno de flores... era un bello lugar... parecia un paraiso... entonces de lejos vi como Milo estaba de espaldas... corri hacia el... cuendo el me volteo a ver... estaba llorando con una gran tristeza... poco a poco de fue incendiando el lugar... y perdi de vista a Milo... solo lo oia decir que lo ayudará que solo con mi ayuda podria salir de ahi... el fuego se fue extinguiendo... y comenzó a caer nieve... me acerque a ver por donde estaba Milo... y con horor encontre tres estatuas de Hielo... la de la izquierda era una nota que estaba con el simbolo del escorpion y decia mi nombre con sangre... en la de la derecha estaba la armadura dorada de escorpion en su forma animal y en la del centro estaba Milo... con mirada de dolor y me veia a mi... senti un gran dolor en mi corazón... y solo pude decir tres palabras para que el hielo se descongelara... y Milo me abrazo y desaparecio sin antes repetirme las palabras que yo mismo habia dicho antes de que se descongelará... ahi desperte...-

- Extraño sueño... ¿Cuales eran esas tres palabras?-

- LA CUSPIDE ESCARLATA...-

- ¿¡¿¡LA CUSPIDE ESCARLATA?... no me digas que... santo zeus... ya comenzó...-

- Kanon ¿ acaso sabes algo que nosotros no acerca de eso?...-

- eh... yo... pues...- 

-Kanon...-


	5. Chapter 5

- Esta bien... si Saga me mata sera su culpa...- dice hacindo un puchero como niño chiquito- ... La Cuaspide Escarlata es... un ataque muy poderoso... es una fuerza interna que solo los escorpiones la tienen... es la ultima ahuja escarlata... es mas poderosa que la propia Antares... -

- ¿ MAS PODEROSA QUE LA PROPIA ANTARES?- Mu y Camus dijeron al unisono...-

- Si... solo aquellos que realmente conocen un sentimiento verdadero la explotan al maximo... la llevan al limite para proteger ese sentimiento... ya sea bueno o malo... entre los sentimientos esta ... la ira, el odio, la venganza... estos sentimientos fueron llevados por los antiguos maestros de la casa del escorpión celeste... todos llevaron sentimientos malos, oscuros... todos ... he ahi la causa de por que la casa del escorpion celeste es considerada como "Casa de Ascesinos" pero... pero ...-

- ¿Pero que...? - preguntaste con miedo a la respuesta...

- Pero esta vez Milo hara que la historia camie... el no tiene oscuridad alguna... dentro de su corazón... no la tiene... y si realmente quiere despertar este poder tiene que acudir con esa persona con la que comparte ese sentimiento para ... para que... ambos... unan sus cosmos y sus almas, tambien sus corazónes para que la Cuspide Escarlata despierte...-

- ¿Y...? ¿que va a pasar...? ¿Saga o Shaka estan con Milo para eso...?-

- No... aqui, enfrente de mi esta aquel que ayudará a Milo a despertar su verdadero poder...-

Mu y tu se quedaron viendo con interrogantes... luego voltearon a ver a Kanon...

- ¿Quien...?

- Tu... Camus de Acuario...-

- Pero si yo no estoy cerca de el... ¿como lo ayudaré...?- 

- Solo... tu sabras como hacerlo...creo que es demaciada informacion para un solo dia... por cierto... esta noche habra una sorpresa para ti... duermete temprano... esta bien... Mu... dejemos solo a Acuario... tiene que pensar... y yo... tengo que pensar como se lo diré a Saga para que no me haga pedazos...-

- No te preocupes Kanon... esta noche tenia que saberlo de todas maneras... la constelacion de Acuario y la de Escorpion estan unidas... desde hace trecientos años que no estan unidas a si... estas constelaciones no deberian nisiquiera estar cerca pero ahora... el futuro de la tierra estará en manos de Milo y de Camus... todo dependerá cuanto se amen...-

- Si tienes razon...-

- Bien... Kanon me dijo que esta noche habria una sorpresa... ¿de que demonios estará hablando? ¿que me duerma temprano?- decia un Camus dando vueltas por su habitacio... era amplia, con algunas velas que daban un poco de luz, sabia que a Milo le encantaba estar a la luz de las velas... habia una cama matrimonial... le encantaba el espacio, al lado de la cama una pequeña mesita de madeta fina, encima de esta una lampara de noche y un porta retrato... en ese portaretratos esta Milo... su Milo... como lo extrañaba...

-Será mejor que me duerma...- dijo metiendose entre las sabanas de seda que arropaban su cama espaciosa que aveces... solo aveces sentia fria... por que queria ver al escorpion ahi a su lado...

quedo profundamente dormido... en eso aparece acostado entre la hierma... era hermoso el paisaje... esta incorporandose poco a poco ... "otra vez... este lugar" pensaba...

- Camus... - una voz melodiosa y fina, le decia con dulzura... no habia duda era la de Milo, su Escorpio...

- Milo... ¿donde estas no te veo?-

- Estoy detras de ti... mi querido amor...-

- Milo...- se avalanzo contra Milo quien lo esperaba con los brazos abuertos... - te he extrañado tanto...-

- Yo tambien mi amado Camus...-

- Esto ... esto es un sueño ¿verdad?-

- Si y no... -

- mh? ¿como que si y no?-

- Mira... es un sueño si por que estamos dentro de una dimension alterna y nuestros cuerpos estan descansando en algun lugar... y no por que esto tanto tu lo estas viviendo como yo lo hago... Shaka me ha ayudado, tambien Saga-

- Ohhhhhhh... y ¿que haces aqui?¿a que se debe taan valiosa visita?¿y que arriesgaras tu vida a que esos dos te hicieran pedazos solo con saber que querias verme?-

- aparte de que deceaba verte... tengo que decirte algo... es sobre...-

- La Cuaspide escarlata ¿no es asi?-

- ¿Como lo sabes?-

-Kanon me lo dijo... me dijo lo que es eso... pero Milo... ¿Como te voy a ayudar en esto? ¿No se que hacer?-

- Solo esta cerca de mi... cuando me enteré de esto yo tampoco me lo crei, solo se que si tu y yo podemos sincronizar nuestro cosmos y corazones podremos despertar juntos este poder... -

- Milo... -

No pasaron mas de 5 minutos cuando ellos ya estaban besandose en la hierba... Camus esta encima de Milo... este besaba con ardiente pasion su cuello mientras que Milo dejaba escapara uno que otro gemido de placer... en cada gemido... Milo repetia el nombre de su amante... lo repetia con amor, dulzura, lujuria y deceo... todo convinado...

Cuando quedaron sin ropa... comenzaron el ritual mas sagrado para aquellos que se aman... comenzaron a hacer el amor... con toda esa pasion que guardaban... Milo comprendio que amaba mas que nunca a camus y Camus sabia que ese amor y esa pasion que estaba mostrando al Escorpion era correspondido de la misma manera...

- Camus... tengo que irme... ya tengo que despertar... pronto llegaré a Asgard a ver a Hilda... Perdoname por dejarte... recuerda que Te amo...-

- Yo tambien te Amo... y perdoname por haberme comportado asi la ul...- 

- Shhhh no digas nada... - y Milo volvio a besar a aquel que amaba... a Camus...

Unos rayos de sol se colaban en una habitacion... ya no estaban en la mansion Kido estaban como en una cabaña, pensaba que era un sueño pero al parecer no a su lado derecho Hyoga... t a su lado izquierdo Shaka, todos duermiendo... se incorpora pero falta alguien... Saga

- Saga... ¿conde estas? Saga-

- Shhhh vas a despertar a todos... por lo menos tis quegidos no melestaron mucho... me desperte temprano por que queria ver el amanecer...-

- Ohhh... Saga puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Si...-

- ¿Por que si sabias de la Cuspide Escarlata no me habias dicho nada?-

- Por que no debia hacerlo hasta que tu mismo te dieras cuanta de ello... Milo... ese poder es demaciado y siento que no podras con el...-

- Acaso me dices debil...-

- No... solo que es tanto el poder que nisiquera yo podria soportarlo-

-...- Milo queo sin argumentos

Despues de un poco rato todos despertaton... hasta el peresozo de Seiya desperto... Milo y Saga estaba... entrenando... de hecho diria que estaban peleando... de verdad... Milo talvez le dijo a Saga algo que lo saco de sus casillas... el combate paro hasta que un alma caritativa y paciente en forma de Shaka se planto en medio de ellos e hizo que ambos dejasen de combatir...

Apesar del disgusto desayunaro tranquilos y continuaron el vieje a Asgard... Estrañamente Milo aun seguia sintiendo a Camus cerca de el... sabia que su lino tempano de hielo estaria ahi para apoyarlo y ayudarlo en lo que puediera...

Lledaron a Asgard... en el Palacio de Huaruhara, Hilda de Polaris los estaba esperando... de fondo una lindo melodia de arpa sonaba... sin ligar a dudas Mime de Benethash de Eta tocaba su instrumento preferiso... el arpa...

- Guerreros de Grecia, protectores de Athenea y de esta tierra sean bienvenidos a esta su casa aliada Asgard... Yo Hilda de Polaris... representante en la Tierra de Odin Dios de Asgard me complace tenerlos aqui... es todo un honor...-

- El honor es todo nuestro Señorita Hilda... - Los caballerod de oro y de bronce hicieron una reberencia, y los dioses guerreros solo asintieron con la cabeza en son de aceptacion...

Mime no dejaba de tocar su arpa hasta que se oyo una plauta que se sincronizaba perfectamente con la melodia del dios guerrero de la lyra... todo los guerreros presentes se pusieron en defensa... Alberich y Sigfrin protegian a Hilda... Saga tomo la iniciativa...

- ¿Quien eres? Muestrate...-

- Soy Sorrento de Syrem... Marina de Poseidon... mi dios me ha mandado para apoyar a Milo el Escorpion...- Sorrento hace una reberencia ante Milo, quien esta mas que pasmado... no podia moverse...

- Sorrento... que gusto verte... y dinos ¿Como esta el buen Poseidon?- Dice un seiya muy sonriente dejando su poscicion de defensa...

- Seiya de pegaso... nunca cambiarás... Poseidon es un dios ten mas respeto... el esta bien... gracias-

- Guerreros de odin... no soy enemigo... soy un aliado... Señorita Hilda de Polaris... Sorrento de Syrem a su servicio...-

- Sigfrid, Alberich, dejenlo pasar... Bienvenido guerrero de poseidon... ¿A que ha venido?-

- Buena pregunta... Señorita... Saga de Geminis hermano gemelo de Kanon ¿no es asi?-

- Si... -

- ¿Donde esta tu hermano? necesito entregarle algo personalmente...-

- El no vino... y que le tienes que entregar a mi hermano?-

- Su armadura del dragon del mar.. la necesitará...-

- Bien aqui estoy y ya damela quieres... - una voz desde la oscuridad de la habitación dice...

- ¡KANON! ¿Que haces aqui? Te dije que no dejarás solo a Camus nu a Mu-

- no estan solos... de hecho estan aqui conmigo...- De las sombras salen dos siluetas es Mu de Aries y Camus de Acuario con sus respectivas armadiras y capas...

Sorrento le entrega a Kanon su armadura de generan marino... despues presentan sus respetos ante Hilda...

- Mu, caballero dorado de aries a su servicio Señorita Hilda...-

- Camus, caballero dorado de Acuario a su servicio señorita Hilda-

- Kanon, general marino de poseidon, El dragon del mar a su servicio señorita Hilda...-

- Sean bienvenidos a esta tierra de hielo y frio... mañana saldremos al palacio del Valhala... ahi es donde la mision se llevará acabo... - Todos asienten- Dentro de dos horas se llevara acabo una cena en honor de los invitados...

Los dioses guerreros muestran sus respectivas habitaciones a cada caballero... auqneu varios prefieren estar en pareja... es el caso de Milo y de Camus, Shun y Hyoga, Saga y Kanon, Mu y Shaka... 

En la habitacion de Camus y Milo...

- Mi amor... ¿por que tan pensativo?- pregunta un Camus muy preocupado

- Solo que quiero saber algo mi vida... ¿Que te sucedio ese dia?-

- Bueno... solo tenia dudas... no queria ser un jugete para nadie... solo me entrege a ti por primera vez... por amor... -

- Lo se... y sabes algo... soy muy feliz por eso... tener tu corazon es mas de lo que pudiera aver pedido... - Milo besa apasionadamente a Camus y lo acorrala... en la pared, Camus se escapa a Milo y Milo comienza a perseguirlo hasta que lo atrapa en la cama y lo vuelve a aprisionar... Camus con gran sutileza cambia de posciciones ahora Camus manda... comienza a besar el cuello de milo, quien deja escapar varios gemidos entre los cuales se escucha el nombre de Camus... 

Camus comienza a quitarle la ropa a Milo... y Milo le quita la suya a Camus... El santo de Acuario va bajando poco a poco por su abdomen se detiene en el ombligo de milo y juega con el, introduciendole su lengua y mordisquiandole... comenza a bajar mas hasta que llega al sexo de milo que esta rigido y erecto... comienza a besarlo lentamente haciendo que el escorpion gima de placer... despues lo introdice en su boca y lo estimula poco a poco... Milo coloca sus manos en la cabeza de Milo y hace que camus valla mas rapido... despues camus saca el sexo de milo de su bosa y se pone en cuatro patas... milo entiende la indirecta y se coloca detras de el...

Abre despacio los gluteos de Camus y ba besando poco a poco esa avertura intima, hace estremecer a Camus hasta que camus gime de placer ante aque acto...

- Tomame Milo... haslo yaa ... ahhhh- Camus comienza pedirle a Milo que lo tome y milo no piensa hacer esperar a su amor... lo va penetrando poco a poco, y despues de quedarse quieto unos momentos comienza a moverse dentro de Camus, Acuario gime de placer Milo comienza a perder el control y se le escapan las ahijas escarlatas que van a dar directamente en la espalda de camus... pero a camus no le duelen le excitan mas... 

Poco a poco llega el climax para los dos... Milo queda encima de Camus exaustos asi que se quedan dormidos asi... Milo dentro de Camus... Acuario solo hace un pequeño esfuerzo y tapa su cuerpo y el desu amado con una sabana para asi dormir... por fin dormir juntos...

En la Terraza del palacio...

Mime esta tocando su arpa... es una costumbre que tiene dsde hace mucho tiempo... Alberich esta sentado en una mecedora leyendo un libro mientras oye a Mime... algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados... Sigfried e Hilda salen a la terraza... para deleitarse con la melodia de Mime...

A lo lejos se escucha una melodia igual de triste que la de Mime... proviene de una flauta... pareciera que esta solo... Mime deja de tocar y se dirije a donde proviene esa melodia... y se encuantra con Sorrento...


	6. Chapter 6

- Hola... ¿No te molesta que este aqui?-

- No... al contrario es todo un honor...-

La musica de ambos se mesclan... es algo que delita a muchos... pero alguien esta intranquilo... auqneu se puesen oir las melodias Alberich esta muy intranquilo... Sigfried se da centa de ello...

- ¿Que pasa Alberich?-

- Nada...- y entra a la mansion

Siegfrien e Hilda esta muy extrañados con la actitud de Alberich pero no le toman mayor importancia...

Mime y Sorrento dejan de tocar...

- ¿Por que siento que en tu melodia tristeza Sorrento?-

- Por que la hay... me enamoré de alguien que es mas bello que nadie... pero... no me corresponde...-

- Ahhhhhh ya veo... estoy en las mismas... me enamore de alguien y solo con mi musica le transmito que le amo...-

- ¿Puedo saber quien es?-

- Es el guerrero de Amatiste... Alberich de Megres Delta-

- ohhhhhhh...-

- ¿Puedo saber quien le quita el sueño a una Marina tan poderosa?-

- Es... un santo dorado-

- ¿Es acaso uno de los que esta aqui?-

- No... el se quedo en el santuario en grecia... el es ... Afrodita de Picsis...-

- Nunca habia escuchado ese nombre... parece ser de una mujer-

- No... No es una mujer... es un hombre que combina la belleza de la mujer y la fortaleza de un hombre... pero su sexo es masculino... no se como ... pero me enamoré de el...-

- ohhhh...- Mime volvio a tocar el arma como solo el sabia hacerlo y Sorrento le siguio con su flauta asi sacarian todo su dolor... toda su tristeza de un amor no correspondido... 

En la habitacion de Mu y Shaka...

- ¿pasa algo? Shaka... que sucede?-

- ¿Acaso no lo sientes Mu?-

- ¿Que?

- Esta noche será especial... talvez esta noche sea la ultima noche para varios de nosotros... varios guerreros perderán la vida mañana... puedo sentir dolor y separaciones... -

- Shaka... no digas eso... talvez ... tal... vez...-

- Ya vez Mu... hasta tu lo sientes... al parecer el dios guerrero de la lyra y el general marino lo presienten que... que... se estan despidiendo... con su musica...-

-Shaka...- 

Regresando con Sorrento y Mime...

Ambos dejan de tocar al mismo tiempo... abren los ojos sorprendidos... los dos se voltean a ver... con preocupación...

- ¿Sentiste eso Mime...?-

- Si... al parecer esto va a ser el fin... pero...- 

- Este cosmo... no puede ser... Afrodita... pero que hace aqui... el se quedo en el Santuario de Grecia... ¿tan poderoso es nuestro enemigo que todos los santos de Athenea seran requeridos?-

- No lo se Sorrento... no lo se...-

Los dos se dirigian al Palacio donde ya todos los caballeros estaban... Hilda los recibio con el mismo discurso que dio ante los primeros caballeros que llegaron a Asgard... y los caballers que llegaron dieron su respeto... Athenea llego con ellos...

- Hilda... que gusto da verte de nuevo... -

- Athenea... ¿A que se debe tu repentina visita... se supone que solo algunos caballeros vendrian...? No pense que vinieras tu...-

- Hilda... esto es mas dificil de lo que habia pensado... esta guerra será muy dura... para varios caballeros...-

- ¿Por que lo dices Athenea?-

- Hilda... ¿acaso no lo sientes...? -

- Si... muerte... sangre... dolor... no quiero perder a ninguno de mis guerreros otra vez... Athenea...-

- Por eso estamos aqui... y mas vale que esto sea rapido... mañana por la mañana a primera hora saldremos de aqui... es peligroso estar aqui...-

- Hermana... ¿Que sucede?-

- Nada Fler... ve con Hagen... que debe estar esperandote...-

- Si...-

- Fler... mi pequeña hermana... sufrira de nuevo... lo sé...- 

- Calmate ... te prometo que no llorará... -

- Gracias... Athenea...-

Hilda sin mas... hecho a llorar en el regaso de Saori... estaba llena de dolor... sabia que Fler... su amada hermana sufriria de nuevo... y esta vez... talvez no por Hagen... talvez por ella... ella misma... Hilda podia sentir que esa noche podria ser la ultima para cuanquiera... y su destino la llevaria a la muerte... no queria dejar a Sigfried... lo amaba ... pero tendria que morir...

Mientras tanto... Mime se dirigia a la habitación de Alberich... tenia que decirle lo que sentia... ya que Sorrento y el hicieron una promesa...

_- Mime... vamos a prometer algo... aqui frente a la hermosa Luna que brilla en Asgard... tu tierra...-_

- Si... vamos a prometerle a esta guardiana que de esta noche no pasará... los dos que nos roban el sueño... sabran lo que sentimos por ellos...-

- No importa que nos rechazen... solo bastará que lo sepan ... ya que mañana no habra tiempo... mañana...-

- Alguno de nosotros moriremos... se siente en el ambiente...-

- Es una promesa Mime de Benetash de Eta... -

- Es una proesa Sorrento de Syrem...- 

Mime con un gran temblor en su cuerpo toca la puerta despacio... ningun caballero... ninguna batalla ... lo habian hecho temblar... pero solo Alberich... solo el caballero Amatista lo hacia ... sin quererlo...

- Alberich... puedo pasar...-

- Mime... pasa... ¿en que te puedo ayudar...?-

- Alberich... yo... yo...-

- Mime... - dice tocando su hombro- eres mi mejor... amigo - dijo esto bajando la cabeza- ¿ que pasa... ? ¿Vienes a decirme que ese flautista con escamas te ha...- no pudo con la frase... Mime habia aprisionado sus labios con un beso...

Alberich no salia del asombro pero poco a poco se iba dejando llevar por el beso... poco a poco... se iban fundiendo en un beso pasional... llelo de amor... se tuvieron que separar... ya que les faltaba el aire...

- Alberich ... yo...- uno de los dedos de Alberich se poso sobre sus labios...

- Shhhhhhh... no digas nada... no lo niego me sorprendi... pero sabes algo...- Abrazo a Mime y escondio su cara en su babello aspirando su embiragante perfume...- Te Amo... Mime... Te amo... tal y como eres...

- Alberich... yo... tambien te amo...- y se volvieron a fundir en un eterno beso que llevarian hasta la muerte...

En otra parte del Placio...

Sorrento... buscaba a su añorado pecesito... tenia que decirle lo que sentia... no podia romper esa promesa a Mime... y a la Luna guardiana de todos...

Por fin lo encontró... estaba en la terraza... contemplando el cielo estrellado de Asgard... la luz de la Luna enmarcaba su delicado cuerpo... el viento jugaba con si larga cabellera azul cielo... en las manos llevaba una rosa blanca... parecia que esta sumido en sus pensamientos... ¿que pensará?... se pregunto a si mismo Sorrento... pero no hizo nada... solo se quedo admirando aquella escultural belleza...

De pronto se le vino a la mente tocar su flauta... asi se declararía... con la melodia que mas legustaba... la melodia que llevaba por nombre... Afrodita... comenzó a tocar para su bello angel... iba acercandose lentamente hasta quedar detras de el... Afrodita al escuchar su melodia... se volvio para encarar esa melodiosa sinfonia... con cara de asombro... ¿Será el?... se preguntaba en la mente... al verlo ahi tocando solo para el sonrio...


	7. Chapter 7

- Hola... ¿Que haces a esta hora tocando tu flauta?-

- La toco para un bello angel... para el angel que a robado mi sueño desde hace mucho tiempo...-

- ... - Afrodita no dijo nada mas... solo se dedico a observarle a detalle... era hermoso... su cabello grisaseo ondulando con el viento... era corto pero se veia muy suave... quiso tocarlo pero no se atrevio a perturbar la melodia... sus ojos... cerrados... se veia presioso... aveces cuando pensaba en el... podria sentir un poco de celos... ya que sentia como alguien podria superarlo en belleza... pero ahora que lo ve ... no le molesta... auqneu sabe que es bello... y tal vez sea para el... ¿Para mi?... se ruborizo ante aquel pensamiento...

No se dio cuenta cuando dejo de tocar Sorrento... y cuando lo hizo... y volteo a verlo... se encontro con unos ojos rosas... tan hermosos que sentia que si se quedaba ahi observandolos se perderia en ellos... naufragaria en ellos...

- Afrodita... yo...- Sorrento no termino de decir la frace... Afrodita le habia ganado... con un petalo de rosa roja lo comenzo a acariciar por todo el rostro... y despues de acariciarlo con el petalo... sus labios seguian la misma ruta... hasta que el petalo llego a los labios de Sorrento... lo dejo ahi... y Afrodita besó el petalo encima de los labios de Sorrento...

- Te Amo... Sorrento de Syrem...- le susurro con tal dulzura que Sorrento sentia que se derretia... pero reacciono y sonrio... tomo otro petalo de rosa solo que esta era blanca... y repitio lo mismo que su amado...

- Te Amo... Afrodita de Picsis- Esta vez... los petalos cayeron al piso... Sorrento y Afrodita se fundieron en un beso tan dulce y apasionado que hasta la Diosa del amor hubiera querido sentir...

A la mañana siguiente... todos los caballeros se encaminaron al Palacio del Valhala... ahi les esperaria Nyx... una diosa que Odin derroto quedandose con Asgard... Nyx... era conocida como el Oraculo del cielo... ya que ella prevenia las cosas... pero fue desterrada del Olimpo por querer poder para poder heredarlo a sus hijos Hipnos y Thanatos... por eso llego a la tierra... y se enfrento a Odi... dios de Asgard y fue derrotada y encerrada en una camara secreta en el Palacio del Valhala... pero, sus hijis han reencarnado en... algunos caballeros... (NA: como Hedes en Shun Uu) y su presencia en este mundo ha perturbado su sueño... no ha despertado por completo pero lo poco que pudo salir de su prision vive dentro de una doncella que vive en el Palacio... su nombre... Kassandra...

**Miro en tus pupilas  
Y atravieso un espacio sin manecillas  
Eran otros tiempos, otro nombre y hasta creo otro sexo**

Vamos a romper él circulo de este cuento  
Y seamos para siempre   
Dos amantes navegando en el tiempo 

Todos llegarón al Palacio del Valhala... en la entrada podria verse varias columnas al estilo griego... entraron con cautela... la estancia tenia decorasos Franceses... asi lo señalo Camus... que se sorprendio ante eso... de rrepente... una luz azul sego a todos los caballeros... y algo los ataco... tirando a todos... incluyendo a las tres señoritas del grupo...

- ¿Quien eres...? Muestrate... - dijo un amenazante Kanon

- Soy Kassandra... dueña y guardiana de este Palacio... - Ante ellos aparecio una mujer de escasos 18 años, tenia el pelo negro como la noche largo hasta debajo de la cintura y lacio... traia puesto un vestido morado oscuro... sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y soledad... amargura... eran de color lila... traia una gargantilla en la cual tenia una gema que hacia juego con sus ojos... encima de su vestido traia una capa negra... estaba flotando en el aire... irradiaba un cosmo solitario y frio... era un aura azul clara... como la luz que los habia atacado...

- Kassandra... prima... ¿por que nos atacas?-

- Hilda ¿eres tu? querida prima...- 

- Si...-

- Kassandra...-

- Fler... ¿como has estado...?-

- Lamento mucho este incidente... pero como ustedes saben... en este palacio duerme una diosa muy poderoso y si alguien llegara a despertarla podria haber gran destrucción en la tierra...-

- Bien... no te preocupes prima... quiero presentarte a Athenea... y a sus caballeros-

- ¿Eres tu Athenea... la diosa de la sabiduria?-

- Si... Hilda no me habia hablado de ti...-

- Es una tradicion de la familia... pero pasen...- hizo una movimiento para que los demas caballeros y las tres señoritas la siguieran... llegaron a un gran comedor...- Ella es Leyeira, es mi dama... ellos son Hagres y Metres... mis guardias personales... esta es su casa... Hagres podrias asignarles a los caballeros sus respectivas habitaciones... por favor...-

- Si señorita... a la orden...- hizo una reverencia, este caballero tenia el pelo rubio y largo hasta la cintura... lo tenia esponjado como el de Milo y sus ojos eran en tonos anaranjados... este caballero les indico sus habitaciones... esta vez cada quien dormiria en habitacion propia... tendrian que luchar... y recargar fuerzas... no gastarlas... ustedes entenderán ...

Athenea, Hilda y Fler... durmieron en las habitaciones principales... de pronto se oyo una explosion en el cuarto de Athenea... todos salieron corriendo para aya... Saori esta bien pero... faltaban tres caballeros... Milo de Escorpion... Sorrento de Syrem... y Mime de Benetash de Eta...

Frente a ellos aparecio Kassandra... elevandose de nuevo... sus ojos ya no daban ese sentimiento de tristeza y soledad... ahora estaban llenas de odio y rencor... Kassandra comenzo a hablar con una voz muy cambiada... la voz dulce de la protectora del Valhala se volvio aguda y llena de resentimiento... su aura ya no era azul... se tranformo en morada oscura...

- JAJAJAJAJA Athenea, Odin... me voy a vengar de lo que hicieron hace mil años...- en eso aparecen dos caballeros inconcientes frente a Kassandra...Mime y Sorrento... - Mis lindos hijos... regresarón despues de esa cruenta batalla... sabia que no debia confiar en Hades... pero ahora los tengo aqui...-

- Sueltalos... Kassandra... Te lo advierto... sueltalos...- gritaba Afrodita

- Callate... no sabes lo que es estar encerrada durante tanto tiempo y por fin tener a mis hijos de vuelta... - La mujer veia a Afordita con odio pero cuando veia a los caballeros inconcientes salian unas lagrimas de sus ojos

- ¿Tus hijos? ¿Quien eres en realidad... ? pregunto Hilda muy molesta 

- Soy Nyz... diosa de la Noche... ellos son la reencarnacion de mis hijos Hipnos y Thanatos... hace mil años cuando fui desterrada del olimpo... vine a esta tierra congelada para apoderarme de ella pero Odin se interpuso y cuando lo iba a derrotar aparecio Athenea y ayudo a Odin... Odin se quedo con Asgard y a mi me encerro en este palacio... Kassandra fue enviada aqui para cuidar el sello de Athenea... pero... se ha roto gracias a los espiritus de mis hijos... y ahora tomare venganzá...-

- No te lo permitire... Meteoro ...-

- Seiya NOOOOO... si atacas asi lastimaras a Sorrento o a Mime...-

- Demonios...-

- ¿Donde esta Milo...?-

- Te refieres al caballero escarlata... Ja... olvidate de el... sera el padrastro de mis hijos... el es el unico que tiene el poder para derrotarme... pero el esta bajo mi control y hara lo que yo le diga... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Kassandra desaparece... pero...

- Si quieren salvar esta tierra... que dudo mucho que lo hagan... busquenme... Leyeira, Hagres y Metres lo estarán esperando... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

- Demonios... Saori... que haremos...-

- Somos mas que ellos Seiya... tranquilizate...-

- Kanon... tienen a Mime, a Sorrento y a Milo... no podemos tomarnos las cosas a la ligera... será mejor que comenzemos a buscar a Nyx y derrotarla...-

- Tienes razon...-

- Nos separaremos en grupos...-

- Bien...-

- Mu, iras con Shaka, Camus y Aioria-

- Bien...-

- Aldebaran, Shura, Alberich y Syd iran juntos -

- Si...-

- Thor, Phenrir, Aioros, Afrodita-

- Si...- 

- Dohko, Death Mask, Hagen, Bud...-

- Si...

- Me queda de otra...-

- No Death Mask no te queda de otra...-

- yo ire con Kanon... Siegfried... iras con los caballeros de bronce junto con Athena, Hilda y Fler... -

- Si...-

Despues de las reparticiones de grupos todos salieron buscando algo... algo que les indicará por donde ir... para donde dirigirse... para salvar a esos tres que serán muy importantes en la vida de varios caballeros...

Tres corazones rotos van directo a salvar la vida de sus seres amados... Camus, Afrodita y Alberich... van con el corazon y el alma dependiendo de eso... no pueden morir sin ver a salvo a esos tres... a sus amores... a sus vidas...

**Traigo En Los Bolsillos Tanta Soledad  
Desde Que Te Fuiste No Me Queda Mas  
Que Una Foto Gris Y Un Triste Sentimiento**

Lo Que Mas Lastima Es Tanta Confusion  
En Cada Resquicio De Mi Corazon  
Como Hacerte A Un Lado  
De Mis Pensamientos

Por Ti Por Ti Por Ti  
He Dejado Todo Sin Mirar Atras  
Aposte La Vida Y Me Deje Ganar

Te Extraño Porque Vive En Mi Tu Recuerdo  
Te Olvido A Cada Minuto Lo Intento  
Te Amo Es Que Ya No Tengo Rickymartinedio  
Te Extraño Te Olvido Te Amo De Nuevo

He Perdido Todo Hasta La Identidad  
Y Si Lo Pidieras Mas Podria Dar   
Es Que Cuando Se Ama Nada Es Demasiado

Me Enseñaste El Limite De La Pasion  
Y No Me Enseñaste A Decir Adios  
He Aprendido Ahora  
Que Te Has Marchado


	8. Chapter 8

Mu, Shaka, Aioria y un triste Camus... van caminando en la nieve... estan penetrando en un bosque frio... seco... es una vista hermosa para Camus que ha vivido siempre en lugares frios, o en refrigeradores como dice Aioria... de repente... Camus puede sentir un cosmos... es una energia maligna... siente que la ha sentido antes... y telepaticamente le dice a Mu lo que siente...

Frente de ellos aparece una chica de cabellos rosas con toques rojos... era esponjado... largo... sus ojos eran morados oscuros, iba bestida con una tunica negra con una capa igualmente negra... en el cuello llevaba yna gargantilla con una piedra negra en forma de corazón... la envolvia un aura color oscura... pareciera negra...

- Caballeros... los esperaba... soy Leyeira... dama de honor de la diosa de la noche Nix... rindanse ante ella... si no quieren morir...-

- Jamas nos rendiriamos ante una diosa llena de maldad y odio...- dijo amenazante Aioria...

- Mas vale que tu seas la que te prepares a morir... niña insolente...- Camus continuo con la amenaza...

- Ja!... ¿prepararme para morir?... conosco cada uno de sus ataques... he visto atravez de ellos... podria defenderme hasta de la misma Exclamación de Athenea...-

- ¿Como conoces nuestros ataques si no nos has visto pelear?- contesto un furico leon...

- No necesito verlos pelear... simplemente sus recuerdos...-

Mu recuerda algo de cuando llegaron al palacio del Valhala...

...- Ella es Leyeira, es mi dama... ellos son Hagres y Metres... mis guardias personales... esta es su casa... Hagres podrias asignarles a los caballeros sus respectivas habitaciones... por favor...-

- Si señorita... a la orden...- hizo una reverencia, este caballero tenia el pelo rubio y largo hasta la cintura... lo tenia esponjado como el de Milo y sus ojos eran en tonos anaranjados... este caballero les indico sus habitaciones...

Al momento de ir a las habitaciones... Leyeira se les quedo viendo a cada caballero con una sonrisa... extraña... la piedra que lleva como colgante... brillaba...

- Asi que viste dentro de nuestros corazones... observaste cada batalla y cada herida... y asi viste cada ataque que ocupamos... ¿No es asi... Leyeira?-

- A si es caballero de Aries... eres listo y apuesto... por que no te unes a Nyx... y evitamos tan lamentable perdida...- Leyeira veia seductoramente a Mu... a Shaka esto no le parecio...

- Mas vale que lo dejes en paz...- reclamo un celoso Shaka...

- Caballero de Virgo... el mas cercano a un dios... tengo entendido... mas vale que no te interpongas entre mi caballero y yo...-

- ¿Tu caballero...?

Sin darse cuenta Mu estaba siendo encantado... queria escapar de ese hechizo haciandose para atras... pero la magia pudo mas que el... cayo de rodillas apretandose la cabeza con las manos... sudaba... se resistia a ser encantado... pero no pudo mas... era demasiado poder para que pudiera contrarestarlo...

- Mu... no te resistas... será por tu bien... mi amor...-

-...- Mu no podia ... tenia que... pero no podia... cayo inconsiente Shaka lo tomo entre sus brazos, lo llamaba con fuerza... no queria perderlo... Camus y Aioria seguian en posiscion de defensa...

De pronto Mu abre los ojos... pero su mirada estaba perdida... no reconocia a Shaka... lo avento contra un arbol con su cosmo... se acerco a Leyeira y la beso...

- Soy tuyo en cuerpo y en alma...-

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... asi se hace Mu... asi es mejor...-

- Mu... ¡MUUUUUUUUU!- gritaba histerico Shaka mientras Mu y Leyeira desaparecian... abrazados y besandose...

Shaka cayo de rodillas... estaba destrozado... lloraba inconsolable... Camus se le acerco... y lo abrazó diciendole que se calmara que asi no iba a solucionar nada... Shaka no queria controlarse...

Aioria en un arranque de desesperación, alejo a Camus de un tiron y le dio una bofetada a Shaka...

- ¡YA CALMATE!... ¡ASI NO LO VAMOS A RECUPERAR!...-

- Si... lo se... gracias Aioria... sera mejor que conrinuemos...-

- No, esta cayendo la noche... mejor acampemos por aqui... - Camunaron hasta un claro... en medio habia una cabaña vieja y descuidada... entraron ahi...

Aldebarán, Shura, Syd y un pensativo Alberich... caminaban por un sendero cubierto de nieve... llegaron a unas ruinas, alparecer una batalla se llevo acabo ahi... Syd y Shura sintieron una presencia y rapodamente se pusieron en guardia...

Frente a ellos aparecio un muchacho... de escoso 15 años... el mismo que les asigno las habitaciones en la Mansión...

- Caballeros de Athenea, Caballeros de Odin... Los estaba esperando... tardaron mas de lo que pensaba...-

- Hagres... sirviente de Kassandra... ahora entiendo el por que nos miraste asi... la noche anterior cuando nos asignaste la habitación...-

- Madito bastardo... te voy a eliminar... ¡Garra del Tigre vikingo!-

- Ja! esto es todo... me decepcionas caballero Mizard de Zeta- dijo Hagres deteniendo el ataque con solo su cosmo... ni sisquiera lo toco...-

- ¡CORAZA AMATISTA!- Alberich en un intento deseperado ataca a Hagres... quien queda atrapado en el ataud amatista... - No podras salir de ahi... -

- JAJAJAJAJAJA... ¿Acaso este es el poder de los legendarios dioses guerreros...? No me hagas reir... Coraza Amatista... juego de niños...- para la sorpresa de Alberich, Hagres se libero facilmente...

- ¿Que haremos... no podremos contra el...- decia Syd muy ofuscado...

- Será mejor que ataquemos todos en conjunto...- Aldebarán decia mientras Shura asentia... suplicante... Syd y Alberich no tubieron mas que aceptar...

- ¡GRAN CUERNO!-

- ¡EXCALIBUR!-

- ¡LA UNIDAD DE LA NATURALEZA!-

- ¡IMPULSO AZUL!-

- Demonios... no puedo escapar... AHHHHHHHHHHH!- el cosmo de Hagres desaparecio despues de la explosion...

- Parece ser que lo hemos logrado...- Shura puntualizó

- Si...-

- Admito... que me tomo por sorpresa caballeros... ahora comprendo por que son los mas temidos... sin embargo necesitarán mas que eso para derrotarme...- Hagres aparecio detras de una columna... sangraba de su brazo... y un hilo de liquido rojo corria de su boca a su barbilla...

- Ve como te dejamos... y aun asi... te atreves a decir semejante tonteria... de verdad quieres morir...- dijo Shura en tono ironico...

- ... - Hagres no dijo nada... sabia que el caballero de la 10ma casa decia la verdad pero... no podia perder... tenia que proteger a Nyx... para despues matarla con sus propias manos...

Shura se disponia a acabarlo pero Syd lo detuvo...

- Espera... quiero preguntarte algo Hagres antes de matarte... ¿Por que luchas...?-

- Es algo que a ti no te importa...-

- Contestame... Hagres... contestame... -

- Bien... ¿realmente quieres saberlo?...- Syd asintio...- Todo comenzo hace ocho años exactamente... era primavera...

Flash Back

_Iban cuatro personas... dos mujeres, un joven adulto y un niño caminando en un campo lleno de flores... era hermoso el paisaje... de repente... una de las mujeres... atacó a el hombre... clavandole una daga en el cuello... el niño lloraba y la otra mujer abrazaba al niño para calmarlo... cuando sintio la precsencia de la mujer frente a ella quisi correr pero era demasiado tarde... tambien la mato... el niño vio con horror a la mujer y cuando lo iba a matar una luz segadora lo envolvio... y avento a la mujer lejos..._

La mujer le reprocho su acto y le dijo que ella no era la mujer que pensaba... que era solo una marioneta mas de Nyx, la diosa de la noche... y la mujer le propuso que se fuera a vivir con ella para que ella lo cuidase y lo hiciese fuerte... el se negaba... la mujer poseida por Nyx... apunto la daga aun escurriendo de sangre a su garganta y le dijo que eso seria lo ultimo que veria... la daga se incrusto en el cuello de la mujer y cayo muerta...

- ¡MAMAAAAAA!... Mamá... despierta... ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOO!-

Una muchacha llego para socorrerlo... y se lo llevó, sepulto a sus padres y a su tia quienes habian muerto, desde ese dia vive con la Señorita Kassandra... le juró lealtad... el se entero de su misión sin querer... y le prometio protegerle... 

Fin de Flas Back


	9. Chapter 9

- Un dia la Señorita Kassandra aparecio inconciente en la habitación mas profunda del Palacio... desde entonces cambia mucho de personalidad... cuando escuché que era Nyx... regresarón a mi esos recuerdos... y he jurado matar a Nyx con mis propias manos... no le perdonare la masacre de mi familia... ni que haya tomado a la dulce señorita Kassandra...-

- Asi que eso es... ven con nosotros... nosotros te ayudaremos... Athenea y la Señorita Hilda...- Syd no pudo terminar...

- NOOOOOOOOOOO... ni Athenea ni Odin podran con ella... solo uniendo las tres guemas de la Luna podran protegerse de los espejos de Nyx... y solamente la Cuspide Escarlata podra eliminarla sin dañar a la Señorita... por eso... permití que se llevara con sigo a el caballero del Escorpion Celeste... el único que puede convocar la cuspide sin morir...-

- Syd... -

- Hagres... por favor... dejanos ayudarte...-

- NOOOOOO... ¡FLECHAS DE HIELO!-

- ¡CUIDADO!...- Aldebaran aviso a tiempo para que todos pudieran evadir lasd flecas de hielo de Hagres...

- ¡EXCALIBUR!...- el ataque de Shura dio de lleno en Hagres y ... lo asecino...

- Hagres... vengaremos la muerte de tu familia... y salvaremos a la Señorita Kassandra... tu muerte no será en vano... lo prometo... - Syd decia mientras recogia la piedra anaranjada, era redonda y dentro de ella estaba un simbolo... era una Luna creciente...

- Vamonos ya...- centencio Syd

- Si... - todos los demas dijeron al unisono...

- Mu... Shaka... me ecuchan...-

- Aldebarán... ¿eres tu?-

- Si... ¿donde esta Mu?-

- Bueno... el... fue controlado por Leyeira y se fue con... ella...-

- Shaka... lo lamento... bueno... salvaremos a los demas... bien escuchame atentamente...-

- Si...-

- Solo uniendo las tres guemas de la Luna podran protegerse de los espejos de Nyx... y solamente la Cuspide Escarlata podra eliminarla sin dañar a la Señorita Kassandra... ella esta controlada por Nyx... las gemas son las que traen en el cuello en una gargantilla... deben de obtenerla como sea... informale a los demas...-

- Bien Aldebaran... asi lo haré...- 

Shaka se comunico contodos... les informo sobre las gemas y la cuspide escarlata... tambian les dijo lo de Mu... para que estuvieran alerta... 

Thor, Fenrir, Aioros y un acongojado Afrodita iban caminando en un camino que de lado derecho habia un acantilado... y del lado izquierdo havia un risco muy pronunciado...  
Afrodita y Aioros acababan de enterarse de lo que tienen que hacer y se lo comunican a Thor y a Fenrir...

- este camino esta muy complicado...-

- Afrodita... no te quejes...- decia Aioros regañandolo...

- No es hora de quejarse... tenemos que continuar... - Fenrir decia mientras caminaba adelante de Aioros... Afrodta seguia a Aioros y Thor... cerraba el grupo...

- Si... Soporta mi vida... pronto estaremos cerca de ti...- Afrodita pensaba para si mismo... 

Los caballeros por fin salieron de ese camino tan dificil llegaron a un plano... ahi oyeron una melodia tocada por un violin... 

- ¿Quien eres...?- Aioros preguntaba desafiente

- Soy Megres... y los estaba esperando...- Megres no se dejaba ver... solo se oia su melodia...

- ¡Muestrate! -Fenrir le reto...

- ¿Para que? no necesito que me vean para vencerlos...-

- Mejor di que eres un cobarde...- decia afrodita...

- JA!... Tu... tu debes ser Afrodita, caballero dorado de Picsis el nuevo jugete de Thanatos... no es aso...-

- Yo no soy juegete de nadie...-

- Debes ser tu... tu belleza te delata... tu belleza es tu arma mas peligrosa pero tambien es tu punto debil...-

- Deja de molestarme y muestrate maldito...- 

- Bien... - Detras de una roca salio un chico de 15 años , su cabello era azul como el de Afrodita, sus ojos eran rojos como el fuego, en ellos se veia tranquilidad, y serenidad, en su frente tenia una luna Menguante de color lila... en su cuello traia una gargantilla donde mostraba una gema en forma de rombo de color azul claro... brillaba con intensisdad... no dejaba de tocar su violin... 

- Bien aqui me tienes... ¿que me haras... caballero...-

- Pelearé contigo... -

- Afrodita...-

- Dejame Aioros... quiero desquitarme por lo que le hicieron a Sorrento... -

- Dejalo... el podra con el... y si no intervendremos nosotros...- Thor defendia a Afrodita... como respuesta recibio una sonrisa del caballero de Picsis...

- Bien Megres... Ataca...-

- ¡EL REFLEJO DE LA LUNA! - Magres tocaba mas delicadamente... mientras Afrodita preparaba su rosa roja...

- ¡ROSAS DIABOLICAS REALES!-

Afrodita y Megres atacaron al mismo tiempo... las rosas rasguñaron a Megres y uno de los rayos de Megres logro alcanzar a Afrodita... los dos permanecian inmoviles... y se voltearon... Megres veia a Afrodita con odio...

- ¿Me odias Megres?... ¿Por que?- 

- Hace mucho tiempo... mataste a mi hermano... ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas... Afrodita...?-

- ...- Afrodita parecio recordar algo... estaba sorprendido...

Flash Back

_En un lago muy hermoso... estaban dos pequeños... uno con los cabellos largos y plateados con la Luna masrcada en la frente de color Azul oscuro... y otro con el cabello Azul Cielo con la Luna de color lila, jugaban... el chico de cabellos plateados... perecia ser el mayor... ya que se veia de unos 15 años y el otro parecia tener 7 u 8 años..._

Cuando llego un niño de doce años... era hermoso... bello... y uno de los hermanos lo insulto diciendole que era una mujer y un ... (NA: pongan aqui la palabra que gusten... U)

El chico no le habia respondido a aquel insulto hasta que le tomo del hombro y lo golpeo en la cara... el chico le vio con odio y le lanzo una rosa roja...

- Antes de que mueras... aprendete mi nombre... Soy Afrodita... el caballero mas bello...-

- No morire con esta insignificante rosa...- 

- Ja!... esa rosa no es una bulgar flor... esta envenenada y moriras de la forma mas bella que puedas... sin dolor... pero si quieres sufrir... levantate... maldito-

- Tu vanidad sera tu perdición...- dijo el chico levantandose con esfuerzos...

- ¡HERMANO!-

- Quedate ahi Megres... yo me encargare de este (NA: vuelvan a poner la misma palabra de arriba )-

- Tu... con esa herida... Ja! no me hagas reir...-

- Si... ¡GOLPE FINAL!-

- ¡ROSAS PIRAÑA! -

El chico cayo sin vida... Afrodita volteo a ver al niño en el lago... y le dijo...

- Entierralo... y pon esto sobre su tumba... no te preoupes no esta envenenada- Afrodita se fue... dejandole una rosa roja... 

Fin de Flash Back


	10. Chapter 10

- Asi que despues de eso... conoci a la señorita Kassandra... y cuando me enteré de que vendrian... esperaria la mejor oportunidad para eliminarte... vengaré la muerte de mi hermano... -

- Asi que eres tu... aquel niño... - Afrodita comenzo a llorar...- veo que no recuerdad mas que eso... verdad-

- ¿De que hablas?-

- Cuando hice eso... lo lamete mucho... por mi vanidad no deje que me vieras llorar... jams lo supiste pero el y yo fuimos... amantes... desde niños... comprendia que no quisiera que te enteraras pero llamarme asi y golpearme fue mas de lo que podria aguantar... pero despues de eso... a tu cabaña llegaban cosas... que recibias con alegria segun entendia... ¿Sabes acaso quien las enviaba?... era yo... cuando estabas enfermo sentias un cosmo que te curaba... tambien era yo... te pareces tanto a el... eres su retrato... no sabes como me dolio lo que paso... lo... lamento...- 

- No te servira llorar ahora... y eso no es cierto... no eras tu...-

- Te lo demostrare... - Afrodita eleva sus cosmo para que Megres lo pueda sentir

Megres abre los ojos como platos al comprobar que era el cosmo que por tantos años protegio de el...

- NOOOOOOOOO... no es cierto... tu... no...-

- Dejame ayudarte por ultima vez... -

- NO TE ACERUQES... -

- Megres...-

- ¡REQUIEM DEL FINAL!- Megres llorando ataca a Afrodita quien lo esquiba facilmente...

- ¡ROSAS PIRAÑA!- Afrodita contraatacaba... con lagrimas ...

Megres cae mal herido... Afrodita se acerca a el... y lo toma en sus brazos... Megres... sujeta a Afrodita... se aferra a el y llora como niño...

- Perdoname Megres...Perdoname...-

- Gracias por todo Afrodita... y vence a Nyx... toma- Le da la gema de su gargantilla- y no lleves remordimiento en tu corazón... te perdono... Afrodita ... si quieres salvar a Sorrento tienes que romper el espejo de la Muerte de Nyx... y para Salvar al otro tienes que romper el otro espejo... El espejode la vida...-

- Megres... gracias...- Megres expira en los brazos de Afrodita... 

Despues de enterrar al Hermano del que alguna vez amo... Afrodita va dispuesto a salvar a aquel que ahora ocupa su corazón... Sorrento de Syrem...

**Aire, en esta linda tarde de verano  
Tu recuerdo es una foto gris  
Que las horas van difuminando  
Qué difícil dibujar tus rasgos  
Medio día después de partir  
Aire, si tus ojos eran higos negros  
Si los dientes gajos de limon  
No recuerdo el largo de tus cejas  
Ni siquiera puedo hablar, apenas   
De otra cosa que no sea tu olor**

La mente cuando baja la marea  
Por puro instinto de conservación  
Intenta cauterizar cada huella  
Que deja atrás el paso del amor  
La mente cuando baja la marea  
Mostrando la estructura del dolor   
Activa un mecanismo de defensa  
Para que no se ahogue el corazón

Bello, con tu perfecto perfil tan hebreo   
Desaliñado, lleno de proyectos  
Hombros cargados y zapatos viejos

La mente cuando baja la marea  
Por puro instinto de conservación  
Intenta cauterizar cada huella   
Que deja atrás el paso del amor  
La mente cuando baja la marea  
Mostrando la estructura del dolor  
Activa un mecanismo de defensa  
Para que no se ahogue el corazón 

Aire  
Me falta el aire  
En esta linda tarde de verano   
No logro describirte  
Tu recuerdo es una foto gris  
Apenas perfilada  
Que las horas van difuminando  
Oh no  
Aire   
Intento dibujar  
Quizas lo espero, casi ya no puedo  
Por mucho que lo intento  
Que difícil es reconocer  
Con todo lo que amamos  
Que no me has dejado apenas huella  
Aire, ahora cuando baja la marea  
Y el naufragio ya es total  
Que pena 

En un Palacio en la cima de una montaña...

- Madita sea... Hagres y Megres has sido derrotados...-

- Calmate Madre... no pasa nada... aunque llegen aqui... los venceremos... - Mime... estaba vestido con una tunica dorada como sus cabellos, en sus manos traia su arpa que tocab una melodia que jamas habia tocado... el era la reencarnacion del dios del sueño eterno ... Hipnos

- Si... Madre... no te preocupes por insignificantes guerreros...- Sorrento... vestia con una tunica igual a la de Mime pero esta era de color plata... haciando a corde con su cabello... en su mano llevaba si flauta...

- Hijos mios...-

- Señora... perdon por molestarla... pero le traigo un regalo...-

- Si... ¿ que es? muestramelo...-

Leyeira mostraba a Mu... un mu simiso... vestia yna tunica negra con una capa de igual color.. su cabello esta suelto... llevaba un colgante en forma de luna con una piedra roja en el centro...

- Señora... permitame quedarme con el... me gusta...-

- Leyeira... si te gusta puedes quedarltelo pero no te aborases ¿entendido?-

- Claro...-

Mime y Sorrento eran atendidos por doncellas que les daban fruta en la boca o los acariciaban por todo su cuerpo... llegaban a sentarse en sus piernas... para excitarlos... y aveces lo lograban... llegaban a penetrarlas pero en su cara no habia ninguna expresion... ni siqueiera excitacion... parecia poseidos... 

En una de las Habitaciones del Palacio...

- Mu... quiero que me hagas el amor como se lo haces a Shaka de Virgo...-

- ...- Mu no respondio... solo se concentro en besarla por todo su cuerpo desvestirla... tubo sexo con ella pero no le hizo el amor... cuando oyo el nombre del guardian de la sexta casa... algo se movio dentro de el... pero su cuerpo se movia en contra de su voluntad... 

Todos los caballeros iban llegando a las puertas del Palacio... se unieron en un solo grupo...

- Entremos...- Dijo saori decidida... 

Todos los caballeros asintieron...

- Fler... será mejor que te quedes afura de esto... ve a la cabaña que esta en las afueras del Palacio...-

- Si hermana...-

Todos los caballeros con la reencanacion de Athenea y al representante de odin entraron... entraron en una recepcion parecida a la estancia del palacio del Valhala... toques franceses...

- Este debe ser el Santuario de la Luna...-

- ¿El santuario de la Luna?-

- Se dice que hace mucho tiempo aqui fue donde llego Nyx, cuando fue desterrada del Olimpo - Dice Shiryu

- Bien no importa separemonos para encontrarla a ella y a los demas...-

Todos asienten ante la peticion del pegaso... y vuelven a separarse como estaban antes de reunirse...

El grupo de Shaka... va en direccion de la derecha hacia arriba y escucha jadeos de una mujer... entra a la habitacion seguido de Camus y Aioria... y el espectaculo que vio... le desagrado tanto como le rompio el corazon...

Mu estaba acostado boca arriba en la cama... mientras Leyeira estaba encima de el... Mu la penetraba... pero del el no se veia nungun signo de excitación, en cambio de Leyeira... solo se oian los gemisdos y su rostro mostraba que estaba demasiado exitada...

- ¿Quieren unirte a la fiesta caballeros de Acuario, Leo, en especial tu... Caballero de Virgo...?- Leyeira decia con una risa de malicia... y una mirada lujuriosa

Pero lo que no esperaba Leyeira es que Mu... se levantara y la dejara ahi... solo veoa a shaka a los ojos y comenzaron a salir lagrimas de ellos apesar de que no mostraba sentimiento alguno...

**cubrí mis ojos con mis manos  
y luego imaginé  
estabas ahí de pie disimulando  
por mi**

cierra la puerta  
ven y siéntate cerca  
que tus ojos me cuentan  
que te han visto llorar  
llena dos copas  
de recuerdos de historias  
que tus manos aún tiemblan  
si me escuchan hablar 


	11. Chapter 11

Shaka entendio de inmediato... no por nada lo conoce desde hace tiempo... no por nada lo amaba... sabia que Leyeira lo estaba controlando y sabia tambien que el no hacia lo que realnete deceaba...

Leyeira se asombro por las lagrimas de Mu...

- ¿Por que lloras...? No tienes permiso para llorar... yo te controlo por completo... deja de llorar...- pero Mu segia llorando...

- Podras controlar su cuerpo pero jamas lograras controlar su corazón...- decia Camus que tampoco salia del asombro...

- ¿Su corazón dices?... controlo todo en el... hasta su alma es mia... -

- Dejalo ya... maldita...-

- ¿Me vas a obligar? caballero de quinta...-

- Si asi lo quieres... - Shaka alzo su cosmo peligrosamente, Leyeira hizo lo mismo se notaba que los cosmos eran casi iguales... si luchaban ahi con ese nivel harian explotar el Palacio...

Mu, los teletrasporto fuera de el... Camus y Aioria se asombraban por que apesar de que estaba bajo el hechizo... los seguia ayudando... Leyeira... solo miro desafiante a Mu... y despues a Shaka...

- Bien... comencemos...-

- CAIDA A LOS CINCO INFIERNOS...-

- DANZA DE LA MUERTE...- Leyeira saca un abanico que aguita y hace que varios remolinos salgan y ataquen a Shaka

Shaka pudo evadir el ataque pero Leyeira habia recibido un podo del ataque de Shaka... asi que estaba adolorida...

- Te odio tanto que te matare lentamente... TESORO DEL CIELO...- Shaka lanzo su ataque mas poderoso... 

Leyeira se burlaba de el por que su "Tesorito" no servia no sentia dolor alguno...

- El Tesoro del Cielo es una tecnica de ataque y defensa a la vez, ¡Una vez ejecutada no podran atacar ni mucho menos huir!-

- ¡¿¡Que!- ¿ No puedo atacar nu huir?-

- No... te ire privando de tus cinco sentidos... poco a poco... libera a Mu antes de que te mate...-

- No lo haré el me pertenece...-

- Shaka... me escuchas...-

- Mu... tu puedes...-

- No tengo mucho tiempo... solo destrulle el abanico que tiene en la mano... asi podre liberarme de ella...-

- Mu...-

Pero mu ya no contesto... sin querer Camus y Aioria oyeron la pequeña conversación de Mu y de Shaka... asi que intervinieron...

- POLVO DE DIAMANTES...-

- RAYO DE PLASMA...-

Estre los dos destruyeron el abanico y Mu cayo inconciente... Camus rapidamente le quita el colgante de la Luna... y lo congela...

- Bien... ahora puedo matarte...-

- ¿Como supiste...?- 

- Solo te dire algo... el amor puede mas que la magia...- Shaka termino por quitarle los cinco sentidos... y termino por matarla...

Shaka tomo en sus brazos a Mu... y entraron de regreso al Palacio... Shaka estaba inmensamente feliz por haber recuperado a Mu... al que amaba... en silencio... Pero sabia que la batalla todavia no termianba... tenia que salvar a esos tres... y derrotar a tres dioses... lo dificil apenas comenzaba...

En otra parte del castillo, Shura y compañis iban caminando en el pasillo de la izquierda hacia arriba... nada parecia anormal... hasta que cayeron en una trampa... entraron en la ultima habitacion que habia... una inmersa oscuridad reinaba el cuarto... Sin querer se separaron...

Alberich se encontraba solo... llamaba a Syd... pero nadie le contestaba solo el silencio era la recompensa ante aquel llamado...

- Syd... Shura... Aldebarán... ¿Donde estan...?-

- ...- Nadia contestaba... de pronto... se comenzo a oir la melodia que Mime tocaba con su arpa cada atardecer...

- Mime... ¡MIMEEEEEE!...- pero nadia le contestaba... solo la melodia seguia... de repente las cuardas de Mime envolvieron al caballero de Amatista... y comenzarón a torturarle... aunque traia puesta su armadura de Delta las cuardas iban cortando cada parte de su piel...

La melodia se detubo... podo sentir como un calido cosmo lo invadia... era el de Mime... una silueta se acercaba a un malherido Alberich... no podia hacer nada... la silueta tomaba forma... Mime... Mime se acercaba sin expresion alguna en su rostro...

- Mime... ¿estas bien?-

- ... - El caballero de Eta no contesó nada... permanecio inmutable... sus facciones no cambiaban... de repente una lagrima cayo por la mejilla de Mime... y esta al tocar el suelo hizo el sonido de haber caido en agua... al sonido Mime comenzo a sumergirse... Alberich trato de sacarlo pero nisiquera pudo tocarlo... algo se lo impedia...

Alberich estaba llorando... lloraba de amargura y desesperacion... de impotencia...

- No llores... el no se ha ido... debes ayudarlo... si lo amas asi será...- una mujer de largos cabellos rubios se presento ante el... sus ojos eran colo fuego... su aura era de color rojiza... vestia una tunica blanca... pareciera ser la hermana de Kassandra... sus facciones eran casi identicas...

- ¿Quien eres tu?¿Y como sabes eso?-

- Me llamo Nické... soy la diosa de la Victoria... soy madre y Maestra de Nyx... se todo lo que hay que saber para derrotarla...-

- ¿Como puedo creer que no estas de parte de esa lunatica de nyx?-

- Nyx ... no esta loca... simplemente esta aturdida... ella no quiere dañar a nadie...-

- Ahhhh no... entonces... ¿por que se llevo a Mime?-

- Por que el es su hijo... su hijo reencarnado-

- ¡MENTIRA!... el no es nada reencarnado el es Mime y punto...-

- Caballero si quieres salbarlo dejame ayudarte -

- ... - Alberich no podia contener el llanto no contesto nada... solo la veia con desprecio y con tristeza...

- Para salvarlo debes reunir las tres gemas de la Luna... asi detendras los espejos de Nyx... para salvar a Mime... y poder sellar de nuevo el alma de Hipnos debes romper el espejo dorado... el espejo de la vida...-

- ¿Me estas diciendo la verdad?-

- Si... Alberich de Medres de Deltha... salva al amor de tu vida... que yo estaré ayudandote... ayudandoles...-

Nické desaparecio... la oscuridad se disipaba... Alberich abre poco a poco los ojos... ¿Abra sido un sueño? pensaba el caballero de la Amatista... pero

- No lo olvides el espejo de la Vida...- se oyo una voz que retumbo en la habitación... 

-¿Que fue eso...?-

- Nické...-

- Pero si ella es...-

- La diosa de la Victoria...-

- Si... ella... nos ayudara a vencer a Nyx...-

La gema que traia Syd comenzo a brillar tenuemente... pero ninguno de los caballero se dio cuenta de ello... 

Aioros y su grupo iban en la parte de abajo a la Derecha... de repente sienten un cosmo familiar... Era Sorrento tocando su flauta... traia puesta su armadura... cuando dejo de tocar... Afrodita intento acercarse... pero Aioros lo detivo...

- Observa ... no es el mismo que conocemos...- Aioros tenia razon... Sorrento estaba como ido... sus ojos estaban perdido en la nada... de repente el lugar comenzo a encenderse y Afrodita quiso acercarse a el para sacarlo de ahi pero no lo alcanzaba hasta que lo perdio entre las llamas... 

Volteo a ver a sus compañeros y cual seria su sorpresa que no habia nadie... estaba solo... las llamas se iban extinguiendo... y aparecia una silueta... era de mujer... en tonces aparecio Nické...

- Hola... caballero de Athenea...- 

-¿Quien eres?-

- Soy Nické diosa de la victoria... la estatua que Athenea lleba en su mano derecha...-

- ¿Nické?... entonces tu... ¿me ayudarás a salvar a Sorrento?-

- Si... tu ya sabes que hacer .. solo te protegeré... a ti y a tus compañeros... asi que no tengas miedo... y no lo olvides... El espejo de la Muerte... es el espejo Plateado... Nyx esta al fondo del palacio junto con los caballeros que se llevo...-

- Gracias... Nické..-

- Afrodita... ¿estas bien?-

- Si ... tenemos que encontrar a Nyx...-

Afrodita los gui hasta el fondo del Palacio...

Dohko, DM, Haggen y Bud... se dirigieron hacia la parte baja de la izquierda... en el fondo pudieron ver... una aura rojiza... Dohko la reconocio de inmediato...

- Diosa Nické... ¿viene a ayudarnos?-

- Si caballero de oro de Libra... deben darse prisa... Nyx esta en la parte mas profunda del palacio...

- Si... graicias...-

-vayanse ya...- Dohko y compañia se fueron corriendo hacia donde les habia dicho Nické... 

Camus, Aioria y Shaka que aun traia en brazos a Mu inconciente... se encontraron con Kanon y Saga en el camino... Saga sabia donde se encontrba Nyx... y se dirigieron hacia aya...

Kanon... iba pensativo... ¿Como demonios sabia su hermano donde estaba Nyx? y ¿por que insistio tanto en quedarnos aqui en lugar de haber ido a el sotano como lo habia ordenado Athenea?...

- Kanon ¿en que piensas?...-

- En nada hermano... en nada... solo que hay que salvar a todos...-

-Si... esta bien... vamos...-

- Diantres... tambien derrotaron a Leyeira... con eso del "Amor" JA!... se dejo engañar... -

- Madre... tranquilizate... esos no podran contra nosotros tres... y menos con los que se nos van a unir... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Decia Sorrento... quien mieraba con malicia a Milo... que estaba en el trono de junto de Nyx...

Milo estaba ausente... estaba vestido con una tunica roja... y una capa negra con el fondo rojo... en el pecho traia un colgante igual al que Camus le quito a Mu... Mime y Sorrento tambien lo traian...

- Las cinco joyas de Nické mi Madre pronto estarán en mi poder... y nadie podra hacer nada...- Nyx se alegraba al saber que los caballeros se reunirian pronto con ella... 

Todos los caballeros llegaron por diferentes direcciones... se reunieron frente a una puerta grandisima... estaba hecha en madera tallada con adornos en oro y plata... con algunas joyas... era una reliquia muy valiosa... Saori encabezó el grupo y abrio la puerta... y encontraron un espectaculo deplorable... mas bien asqueroso... 

Mime... tenia a una mujer en sus piernas quien se movia ritmicamente mientras la penetraba, otra estaba debajo de ella lamiendole los testiculos, otra le daba uvas en la boca y otra mas besaba su abdomen ...

Sorrento... tenia a dos mujeres jugando con su sexo entre sus bocas... otra de ellas le daba fresas en la boca despues lo besaba... y otra mujer esta casi colgada a el del lamiendole la mano... con un gesto morboso...

Milo... estaba siendo besado por Nyx mientras lo estimulaba con las manos... lo besaba y lo tocaba de una manera tan asquerosa que cualquier fantasia sexual se quedaba corta ente aquel acto que todos presenciaban con un semblante de asco y tres en especial con coraje... y celos...

Tanto Mime, Sorrento y Milo... no tenian ningua resistencia... pero tampoco pareciera que lo disfrutaban... su semblante era como si estuvieran muertos... (NA: yo creo que mas vida tienen los muertos que ellos... como me los imagino ) ...

- Veo que ya llegaron... ¿Disfrutando del espectaculo Athenea...?-

- Callate Nyx... no sabes lo que haces... sera mejor que dejes a Kassandra en paz...-

-JA! ¿me vaz a obligar... ? niñita tonta... no se como Zeuz te dio el alma de Athenea... apenas andas en pañales...-


	12. Chapter 12

- Eso no te importa... - Athenea lanza una esfera de energia con su baculo...

- ¡ESPEJO DE LA VIDA!- Nyx utiliza su espejo y este absorbe el ataque...

- ¡ESPEJO DE LA MUERTE!- este espejo devuelve el ataque a Saori... pero se quita a tiempo... 

- A si que estos son los famosos espejos de la vida y de la muerte...- Señala Shiryu

- A si es... Shiryu...se dice que Nyx... tiene en su poder los espejos de la vida y de la muerte que representan a sus dos unicos hijos... Thanatos dios de la muerte e Hipnos dios del sueño eterno... segun la historia a Nyx se le fueron consedidos para poder ver el futuro y el pasado... estos espejos son tan poderosos que nadie los puede romper...-

- Asi es... me sorprende que conoscan esa leyenda tan antigua... y como saben... nada los puede romper...

Cada caballero lanzaba su ataque pero todos eran absorbidos y devueltos...

- Maldicion ¿que haremos?-

-JAJAJAJAJA no se cansen... no pueden derrotarme... - Nyx comienza a recitar un conjuro magico... las Lunas que llevan Milo, Sorrento y Mime comienzan a brillar... de pronto... el dije que Camus habia congelado se descongela y comienza a brillar igual... entonces aparece Mu con su armadura de oro... y el dije se coloca en su cuello nuevamente y se acerca a Nyx... se da media vuelta y encara a los demas en poscicion de ataque... Mime, Sorrento y Milo se le unen...

- Mu... ¿que haces?-

- El esta bajo mi control... caballero de Virgo... ¿Acaso pensaste que haber derrotado a Leyeira el caballero del carnero volveria...? -

- Mu...-

Derepente algo en el pecho de Saga comienza a Brillar, es la quinta gema de Nické... Saga comienza bajar la guardia y camina hacia donde Mu y compañia y se une a ellos... Esto cada vez esta peor... ahora cinco de los mas poderosos (hablando de Saga) estan en contra suya... Ninguno de ellos quieren lastimar a los que quieren y respetan...

Ahora son cuatro corazones rotos y decepcionados del amor... y un corazon acongojado que no sabe por quien decidirse... su hermano o la tierra...

**Yo no soy aquel  
que tú te imaginabas,  
yo no soy aquel   
que el mundo te ofreció,  
en el que tú ciegamente confiabas,  
el hombre de tus sueños, ese no soy yo.  
Si alguna vez,  
mirándote a los ojos  
yo te robé   
un trozo de ilusión,  
te juro hoy no quise hacerte daño,  
Y si he fallado en algo, te pido perdón.   
Mentiroso,  
porque sé que te he engañado  
para estar aquí a ti lado,  
cuántas cosas una vez te prometí.  
Mentiroso,  
pero es que te quiero tanto,  
tú no te imaginas cuánto  
y de eso si que nunca te menti.  
Ay mentiroso. ´  
Yo no soy aquel  
que tú te imaginabas,  
yo no soy aquel  
que el mundo te ofreció,   
en el que tú ciegamente confiabas,  
el hombre de tus sueños, ese no soy yo.  
Si alguna vez,  
mirándote a los ojos  
yo te robé  
un trozo de ilusión,  
te juro hoy no quise hacerte daño,  
Y si he fallado en algo, te pido perdón.  
Mentiroso,  
porque sé que te he engañado  
para estar aquí a ti lado,  
cuántas cosas una vez te prometí.  
Mentiroso,  
pero es que te quiero tanto,  
tú no te imaginas cuánto  
y de eso si que nunca te menti.  
Ay Mentiroso.  
Ay Mentiroso. **

La batalla comienza... Mime se enfrenta a Alberich y a Syd, Sorrento enfrenta a Kanon y a Afrodita, Saga se enfrenta a Aioros y Aioria, Milo a Camus y Haggen, Mu enfrenta a Shaka y a SHura... los demas estan enfrentandose a Nyx... y sus espejos...

Saori e Hilda han sido lastimadas gravemente... al parecer Nyx va ganando la pelea... en cambio sus "aliados" estan muy parejos...

- Mu... despierta... no puedes dejarte controlar por ella...-

-... - Mu no contesta solo se limita a defenderse...

- Mime... abre los ojos... te estan utilizando-

- Saga... por favor... no otra vez...-

- Milo... maldito bicho despierta...-

- Sorrento... mi vida reacciona-

Todos hacian esfuerzos inutiles... ninguno de los cinco daba señales de reaccionar... niguno atacaba... era lo que extrañaba a Dohko y Shiryu que observaban la pelea apesar de estar luchando contra la Noche...

Derrepente Saga y Mu lanzan un ataque en conjunto mientras Mime y Sorrento tocan sus instrumentos musicales... Milo se aleja de ahi para ir con Nyx y besarla delante de Camus...

El ataquue de Mu y de Saga convinado con las melodias de Sorrento y Mime... provoca un estallido que hace que todos los caballeros que luchaban salieran volando... Los espejos de la vida y de la muerte estan resguardando a una pareja que se esta besando en el centro de la habitacion... en eso Mime, Sorrento, Mu y Saga, rodean a la pareja... Milo deja de besarla y le rie maliciosamente Nyx se da cuenta de que Milo le tendio una trampa... 

- Maldito (NA: pongan el insulto mas grande y fuerte que deceen ... eso es cuenta de ustedes ) Me engañaste...- 

Milo solo sonreis con malicia como un niño cuando hace una travesura... Las joyas de Nické, las joyas que traen los "tridores en sus cuellos comienzan a brillar... el baculo de Saori se ilumina... y aparece Nické...

- Nyx... hija mia... arrepientete para que lleges a ser perdonada por el dios omnipotente y omnipotente Zeus...-

- Jamas... sueltame maldito (NA: vuelvan a poner el insulto de arriba ) eres un traidor... - Milo se aparta de ella solo que los cinco caballeros la rodean- Hijos mios por que me traicionana asi... no es justo...-

- Nyx... ¿que se siente que tus propios hijos te traicionen?- 

- Dejame en paz... tu no eres mi madre... mi madre fue... fue... destruida hace millones de años... tu... tu...- Nyx ya no puede hablar... y cae de rodillas... las joyas de Niké se entrelazan para formar un pentagrama rojizo alrederor de Nyx... los espejos aparecen e intentan atacar a Nické...

Syd, Shaka, y Afrodita recuerdan lo de las gemas de la Luna... pero Syd no puede hacer nada... y la gema que tiene en su posecion se la entrega a Alberich... estas comienzan a brillar... y se entrelazan para formar un triandulo plateado... en ella aparece la Luna llena y apunta a los espejos... los paraliza... y los encierra en ese triangulo platreado...

Todos los demas caballeros estan asombrados ... no saben que hacer... mas bien dicho no se mueven... todo es tan repentino... Nyx se dirije a un lado de Camus...

- Es hora que El Corazon del Escorpio despierte... que La Cuspide Escarlata iluminé el alma perdida de Nyx... para que sea purificada...-

Camus asiente y comienza a elevar sus cosmo hasta el limite... las joyas de Nické apuntan directo a la joya de Milo y este eleva su cosmo dirigiendose a Nyx...

- Es hora que pages lo que has hecho y que encuentres el descanso que te fue negado hace siglos... -

Nyx lloraba desconsoladamente en el suelo de rodillas... Mime, Sorrento, Mu, Saga y Milo miraron a Alberich, Afrodita, Shaka y Kanon respectivamente... con lagrimas en los ojos...

- No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... ¡MILOOOOOOOO! no...-

- QUE BRILLE COMO EL SOL Y QUE PURIFIQUE LAS ALMAS... ¡¡¡CUSPIDE ESCARLATA!-

Un resplandor inmenso se apoderó de el palacio... retumbaba todo... era mucho poder el que era... Saori cayo de rodillas... ¿Por que no lo habia entendido antes?... ¿Por que?... se rerpochaba... Hilda lloraba desconsolada...

En la cabaña fuera de los limites del Palacio Fler escucho el estallido, por el temblor provocado por esa inmensa explosion hizo que perdiera el equilibrio...

- HERMANAAAAAAA... HILDAAAAAAAAAAAA...-

**Adios **

Tengo que irme ya, abrázame.  
Nada más llegar te llamaré.  
Déjame marchar, no llores más.   
Túmbate otra vez, te dormirás.

Te he dejado atrás y pienso en ti  
Oigo "adiós amor" caer sobre mí.  
Quiero irme de allí, no puedo escapar.  
Necesito volverte a abrazar.

Ven, cálmate no llores más,  
Si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,  
Que no me iré sin besar  
Una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,  
La vida viene y va y se va...

Salgo del portal, quiero morir.  
Tú en la habitación, llorando por mí.  
Tú me has hecho tan feliz que siempre estaré  
A tu lado, cuidando de ti.

Ven, cálmate no llores más,  
Si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,  
Que no me iré sin besar  
Una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,  
La vida viene y va y se va... 

La explosion hiao que todos quedaran inconsientes... poco a poco Camus va recobrando el sentido apesar de que le dio casi de lleno el golpe recupera el sentido... y ve algo que lo deja pasmado... el Palacio estaba totalmente en ruinas... comenzo a buscar desesperadamente... Shaka al oir tal escandalo... despierta y sin querer mueve a Alberich y a Afrodita y afrodita casi avieta a Kanon... al ver tal escena deciden ayudar a Camus en una busqueda desesperada...

En medio de las ruinas encuentran a la Señorita Kassandra sin sentido... al rededor de su cuerpo inerte se encuentran las cinco joyas de Nické y las armaduras ensambladas protegiendo a Kassandra de las ruinas del palacio...

Al ver esto... los cinco caballeros estaban perdiendo las esperanzas... sacaron a Kassandra, a las armaduras y a las joyas de ahi para que terminará de derrumbarse el palacio...

Milo, Sorrento, Mime, Mu y Saga habian desaparecido... Afrodita, Alberich, Shaka y en especial Camus estaban destrozados... Kanon estaba orgullosos de su hermano por que por tercera vez salvo a esta tierra que tanto amaban los dos... y con lagrimas en los ojos grito su nombre... desgarrando el cielo... y rompiendo mas asi su corazon...

- Estos caballeros que muerieron valientemente por el amor y al justicia no seran olvidados... su muerte no será en vano... ellos serán recordados con amor, respeto y como los mas grandes Heroes... Mu de Aries... Saga de Geminis... Milo de Escorpion... Mime de Benetash de Eta... y Sorrento de Syrem... no los olvidaremos...- Saori decia estas palabras mientras sus ojos se nublaban con lagrimas... los demas caballeros apoyaban a los destrozados que su corazon yacia inerte dentro de su pecho sin respuesta...


	13. Chapter 13

**Miedo   
hace tanto tiempo sin saber de ti,  
por fin me encuentro frente a frente  
extraña sensacion, buscar adentro  
en libertad sentirme preso, frente al espejo , llorar mis miedossss   
miedo de sentirme solo teniendote  
miedo de no sentir tus manos sobre mi piel  
miedo de no saber que piensas, si te hago falta  
ganas de tirar mi ego por la ventana  
y me pregunto ¿ que hago aqui sin ti ? **

Ya han pasado mas de dos meses desde aquella batalla contra Nyx... La Señorita Kassandra ha vuelto a ser dulce y ahora vive en el palacio de la Señorita Hilda... Nyx ha sido perdonada por Zeus y ha podido regresar al Olimpo para volver a ser el oraculo de la Noche... la tejedora del destino... Athenea nos trajo de vuelta al Santuario... La 1era, la 3era y la 8va casa estan desiertas... Shaka, Camus y Afrodita no han salido para nada de sus templos... solo para reuniones sociales importantes con Athenea...

Alberich y Afrodita se hicieron buenos amigos... y el guerrero de la Amatista se le concedio el permiso para vivir en el santuario junto con el guerrero de las rosas... Kanon de repente pasa a ver a Shaka y a Camus... para darles animos... para que no se dejen vencer por la soledad...

Un dia inesperado... los caballeros de bronce fueron a visitar el santuario para ver como andaban las cosas... Hyoga iba a darle animos a su maestro Camus... ya que no le gustaba que estuviera deprimido... Ese dia sacaron casi a empujones a Shaka y a Camus de su autoencierro en su templo para ir a la playa cerca del Santuario... para despejarse segun dijo Saori... Esban todos tranquilos... Shaka meditando en una roca cerca del agua, era relajante... Camus tomaba el Sol acostado boca abajo... Afrodita y Alberich estan sentados hablando de miles de cosas... pero aun asi estan serios ... se les notaba la tristeza apesar de todo... Kanon... pues simplemente estaba cerca de Shaka viendo como meditaba y de vez en cuando miraba el oceano... a Saga le encantaba verlo... le calmaba...

De pronto se oyo una melodia tocada por dos instrumentos, un Arpa y una Flauta... Shaka, Camus, Kanon, Alberich y Afrodita voltearon a ver de donde provenia ese sonido tan familiar para ellos... y si aho estaban...

Mime sentado en una roca con su arpa entre sus manos... sonriendo apesar de estar con los ojos cerrados, a un lado Mu recargado de la espalda en la misma roca de perfil a ellos... Sorrento sentado de frente a Mu tocando su flauta... con esa elegancia que lo caracteriza... Milo y Saga no estaban... pero pronto salieron de sus escondites detras de las rocas donde estan sentados Mime y Sorrento... todos con esplendorosas sonrisas de gusto y alegria...

No tardaron mucho Shaka en abrir los ojos y salir corriendo hacia Mu y aventarsele encima dandole eun rpofundo beso... con lagrimas en los ojos... Kanon salio atras del rubio a abrazar a su hermano... Alberich y Afrodita... estaban llorando... se acercaron a paso veloz pero no corriendo, cuando ya estaban cerca de ellos dieron un gran brinco para aferrarse a Mime y Sorrento respectivamente, Camus... se levanto y con una enorme sonrisa que nunca habia puesto y con los ojos humedos se acerco a Milo a pasos lentos... Milo lo imito y en medio del camino se encontraron... se abrazarón... 

Camus... Ya han pasado dos años de esto... esta hoja de papel lo ha leido todo... no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte otra vez,... amarte cada momento mas... hoy es nuestro aniversario desde auqel dia e ire a tu templo a celebrar que ya son dos años en los cuales estoy junto a ti...

Voy camunando a Tu templo... me esperas en la puerta y te abrazo... te beso... te adentro a tus sagrtados aposentos y te hago el amor como nunca antes te lo habia hecho...

- Milo... he tenido una duda desde hace mucho tiempo...-

- Si ¿Cuel es?-

- ¿Como revivieron despues de esa explosion?-

- Digamos que nos corrieron a patadas por hacer la vida de cuadritos en el infierno... nos dijeron que preferian vernos vivos molestando a otros que muertos y estarnos soportando...

- JAJAJAJAJA... tu nunca cambias... hasta muerto siges haciendo de las tuyas... y sabes una cosa... TE AMO... MILO ... TE AMO...-

- Yo tambien te AMO...- dicho esto te bese con dulzura y te volvi a hacer el amor una y otra vez... hasta que nos cansamos y me quede dormido encima de ti...

**Tu y yo en mi habitacin,  
la oscuridad nuestra cancin,  
y ya soy feliz.  
Eres la inspiracin,  
tu creas y eres creacin,  
eres odio y querer**

Ven te dar todos mis sueos  
que vivo de ilusiones  
y as no se vivir  
si aunque no quiera pienso en ti   
y el fuego en que me quemo  
quiero morir en tu veneno  
beberlo de tu piel y mi piel.

Me pierdo en la realidad  
tu luz me gua si al soar  
te busco mi amor.  
T tan perfecta slo t,   
producto de mi imaginacin  
por ti pierdo la razn.

Ven a romperme de deseo  
quiero morir en tu veneno,  
sin ti no s vivir,  
que sufro ms sin tu sufrir.  
Qumame en tu fuego,   
quiero morir en tu veneno  
veneno de tu piel.  
S tapame los ojos y  
dame de beber  
antes que salga el Sol.  
S bbete la vida, pero hazlo de una vez  
Ven te dar todos mis sueos ... 

FIN


	14. Epílogo

**Epilogo **

**Inmensas tempestades, tu mano y la mia.  
Tienes algo... no se que es.  
Hay tanto de melodico en tu fantasia...  
y un toque de misterio, mi limite.  
Conservo algun recuerdo que no deberia,  
lo se, ¿que puedo hacer?  
A todos nos ocurre la monotonia  
nos gana la batalla, alguna vez, alguna vez...**

Por eso, vida mia, por el dia a dia, por enseñarme a ver  
el cielo mas azul, por ser mi compañero y darme tu  
energia; no cabe en una vida mi gratitud por aguantar  
mis malos ratos y manias, por conservar secretos en  
ningun baul.  
Quiero ser por una vez, capaz de ganar y de perder

Perdona si me ves perder la compostura.   
Enseri te agrdaezco que hayas sido mio.  
Si ves que mi cancion acaso no resulta,  
avisame y recojo la melancolia..., melancolia. 

Te dejare una ilusion, envuelta en una promesa de eterna   
pasion; una esperanza pintada en un mar de carton;  
un mundo nuevo que sigue donde un dia lo pusiste.  
Tu eres ese ser por quien me siento ese hombre  
capaz de querer, viviendo cada segundo la primera vez,  
sabiendoo que me quisiste y todo aquello que me diste.

Conserva mi recuerdo de pirateria. Derrama los secretos: abre aquel baul.  
Sigamos siendo complices en compañia,   
de aquello que me diste bajo el cielo azul.  
Por aguantar mis malos ratos y manias,  
pro conservar secretos que me guardas tu.   
Quiero ser por una vez, capaz de ganar y de perder.

Te dejare una ilusion,  
envuelta en una promesa de eterna pasion;   
una esperanza pintada en un mar de carton;  
un mundo nuevo que existe donde un dia lo pusiste.  
Tu eres ese ser por quien me siento ese hombre  
capaz de querer, vivo cada segundo la primera vez,  
sabiendo que me quisiste y todo aquello que me diste. 

Despues de dos largos años, todo ha regresado a la normalidad, Asgard esta libre de preocupaciones y amenazas, Hilda, Fler y su prima Kassandra intentan vivir una vida casi normal... aunque la representante de Odin no deja sus labores de orar, ella sale de vez en cuando a ver a Athenea y sus caballeros...

- Fler... date prisa... se nos hara tarde...-

- Ya voy hermana... ya voy... esperenme no me dejen aqui...-

- Jamas nos iriamos sin ti... mi niña...- Kassandra esbozo una linda y hermosa sonrisa...

Ellas tres se dirigen al Santuario en Grecia para ver a Athenea que desde hace tiempo en la guerra que tuvieron contra los santos de bronce se ha vuelto su mejor amiga y confidente... pero no van solas... Siegfried, Haggen y Fenrir las acompañaban para "cuidarlas" aunque entre ellos existiera mas que una amistad y una incuestionable lealtad... 

En el Santuario... la primera casa del Zodiaco...

- Demonios ¿Por que estoy tan Nervioso?... solo va a venir Shaka... Shaka... - Mu recuerda a Shaka y sin querer un suspiro sale de sus labios...- Despues de lo que hiciste... ahhhhh... ¿Como agradecertelo?...-

- Talvez puedas hacerlo dandome un beso mi carnerito...- una voz desde las afueras del templo del carnero hizo que Mu girara y viera sorprendido y asustado por que lo cacharan hablando solo... como loco

Shaka aparecio con una tunica cafe... tenia los ojos abiertos, como adorno especial llevaba una sonrisa preciosa... que ilumino la casa y el corazon del carnero... se detuvo a escasos centimetros de Mu... lo cual hizo que este ultimo se pusiera nervioso, Shaka noto como Mu se estremecia...

- ¿Nervioso?- sonrio maliciosamente como planeando algo

- Y-yo... e-este- Mu esta rojosomo, no podia creer que esta reflejandose en los ojos que mas amaba, que mas añoraba...

- Shhhhh... mejor no digas nada- Shaka puso un dedo sobre los labios de Mu haciendolo callar para despues tomarlo por la nuca enredando sus dedos con sus suaves cabellos lilas y atraerlo para si y juntar sus labios... rozaban sus labios...- Te Amo... Mu...-

Mu no respondio con palabras... rodeo por la cintura a Shaka y lo atrajo a hacia si mismo desapareciendo la poca distancia entre ellos... para besarlo apasionadamente... besarlo y perderse en ese beso en ese cuerpo... poco a poco el budista fue guiando al ariano contra una pared para recargarlo ahi... el beso se profundizaba cada vez mas... se tuvueron que separar por falta de aire...

- Te Amo... Shaka... siempre te Amé...- y volvio a besarlo... esta vez Mu llevaba el control del beso...e introdujo a Shaka a su cuarto privado, lo recosto con cuidado en la cama... le despojo de su tunica... Shaka que estaba ansioso debajo del cuerpo de Mu tambien se despojaba de lo que le estorbaba, la ropa del ariano... el beso llevo a caricias y a pequeños besitos por todo el cuerpo...

Mu se separo un poco de Shaka quien extrañado le pregunto con la mirada, a lo que Mu sonrio y le dijo...

- No sabes cuanto tiempo soñe y ansie esto... tenerte aqui... solo para mi... poder contemplrte con todo tu explendor... mi amado Shaka...- Mu se veia reflejado en esos ojos azules apesar de estar hablando se perdia en ellos, se volvio a acercar a el y lo beso tiernamente para bajar poco a poco por su cuello, su abdomen hasta llegar al sexo de Shaka y estimularlo con su boca arrancandole a su amante una serie de gemidos embriagadores... Mu se separo de el... Shaka aprovecho la oportunidad para tomar el control... ahora el budista estaba encina del ariano... ahora Shaka repetia lo que Mu le habia hecho, provocando un leve arquemiento de parte de Mu, con gemidos que exitaban a Shaka cada vez mas... 

Pronto Shaka voltea a Mu... mordiendole el cuello y lo penetro lentamente, sintio como el cuerpo debajo de el se contraia pero no se detuvo... cuando esta dentro totalmente se quedo inmovil... poco a poco se fue moviendo ritmicamente... era una danza... que Mu y Shaka llevaban acabo por primera vez... se demostraban su amor... un amor que estaba callado, un amor infinito... que fue capaz de dar su vida por todo ese amor... 

Cuando terminaron de cansarse... Shaka y Mu estaban dentro de las sabanas de Algodon que la cama tenia... enmarcaba dos cuerpos juntos... abrazados y unos brazos salian de la sabana con las manos juntas y entrelazados los dedos...

- Mu... ¿Que pasó despues de la explosion?-

- mmmmm nada... solo Nyx fue de vuelta al Olimpo y a nosotros nos mandaron al Infierno por levantarle la mano a un dios...- Shaka se alarmo ante aquellas palabras...

- ¿Y como salieron de ahi?-

- Todo fue culpa de Milo y Saga... al "encargado de cuidarnos" le hicieron la vida de cuiadritos y nos dijeron que preferian vernos vivos molestando a otros que muertos y estarnos soportando... jjijijijijij- Shaka rio alegremente por el comentario... sabia que Milo era traviezo pero ¿Saga?

- Saga tiene motivos muy especiales por los cuales regresó... como todos nosotros mas yo... nos dimos cuenta que teniamos que decir lo que sentimos antes de morir... estabamos arrepentidos y nos dieron la oportunidad... mas bien dicho nos corrieron de ahi...-

- Odio que leas mi mente ... ¿que tal si pienso en hacerte cositas malas?-

- Uhmmmmmm interesante... tienes mucha imaginacion... momento ¿eso se puede?-

Shaka solo se rio abiertamente mientras Mu volvia a ponerse rojo... (NA: les dejo a su libre descicion lo que estaba pensando Shaka) 

Otra vez en el Santuario... ahora en la 3era casa... 

- Saga... ¿donde te metiste...? mendigo gemelo malvado... ¿donde estas?- Kanon buscaba a Saga como loco por todo el templo de geminis... le parecia extraño... no encontraba la salida y eso le inquietaba...- Saga deja de jugar conmigo... me estoy enfadando...- decia con una venita en la frente... - Saga... estoy perdiendo la paciencia...-

- Nunca has sido paciente querido hermanito- Saga salio detras de una columna enfrente de Kanon con una sonrisa maliciosa, a Kanon esto le afecto, habia prometido, jurado que si lo veia lo hiba a matar pero verlo ahi... tan elegante, jugando con el ... su corazon comenzaba a latir demaciado rapido... mas de lo que hubiera gustado...- ¿Asustado Kanon?-

- y-yo... no... bueno... si... ¡CASI ME MATAS DE UN SUSTO!...- Saga se aproximaba peligrosamente a Kanon sin borar esa sonrisa de malicia... Kanon estaba mas que nervioso... Saga se detuvo enfrente de el... se le quedo viendo a los ojos... Kanon sitio que las piernas le flaqueban, se perdio en esos ojos profindos... de pronto sintio algo en su mejilla, era la mano de Saga que poco a poco se habia acercado a el, demasiado para ser real... ahi Kanon se dio cuanta que estaba enamorado de su hermano... estaba enamorado de su misma sangre... estaba enamorado de Saga...

Saga aprisiono los labios de su gemelo en un tierno ya apasionado beso donde dejaria su corazon... donde expresaria por primera vez lo que sentia... donde dejaria que las sensaciones lo invadieran... simplemente le dejaria claro que lo amaba... mas que a un hermano... mas que a su sangre... lo amaba como hombre... como persona... Amaba a Kanon y punto... Saga se esperaba un golpe y un grito pero fue todo lo contrario... el beso fue correspondido con la misma intensidad, con la misma pasión, con la misma entrega...

Se separaron por que les faltaba el aire... los ojos de Kanon estaban llenos de lagrimas y los de Saga tambien... parecia un sueño hecho realidad para ambos gemelos... Saga solo atino a abrazar a Kanon quien se escondio en el pecho de su hermano mayor (NA: por minutos pero era mayor ¿no?)... entre sollozos Saga escucho su nombre...

- Saga... Saga... Saga... yo te... yo... TE AMO SAGA...- Kanon no salia del escondite que encontro en el pecho de su gemelo... Saga sintio una felicidad enorme al oir eso... y abrazon con mas fuerza a Kanon y le susurró al oido...

- Yo tambien te amo Kanon... – Kanon seguia sollozando y paro en seco al escuchar eso de su hermano... y salio por fin del pecho de Saga para encararlo... Saga tenia una sonrisa tierna y sus ojos con lagrimas, Kanon noto esto y acaricio el rostro de su hermano... para acercarse y besarlo con todo el amor que sentia... por la pasión reprimida... por este amor oculto hasta para el mismo...

Las lagrimas querian ser participes de aquel acto... de aquella demostración de amor... varias llegaron a tocar esos labios, Saga y Kanon provaron ese sabor saladao... de esas entrometidas lagrimas y como por celo se seprararon y cada uno limpio las lagrimas del otro sonriendo... repitiéndose mil veces mas lo que senteian desde hace tanto tiempo... desde hace cuanto...

Poco a poco Saga tomo el control en Kanon, y lo coloco contra la pared... lo besaba con frenesi destado, una pasión que era tierna y a la vez salvaje, lo acariciaba con desesperación... queria que fuera suyo por siempre queria tomarlo... queria hacerse uno con el en cuerpo y alma... Kanon contestaba a las caricias con leves gemidos de placer... con mas caricias que a el hermano mayor exitaban mas... y mas... poco a poco Kanon y Saga estaban demasiado exitados... no pensaron en nada mas y comenzaron a deshacerce de esa estorbosa ropa... hasta quedar en todo su esplendor...

Saga comenzaba a bajar por el pecho de Kanon, llego hasta su parte mas recondita... hasta el tesoro que hasta para Saga era desconocido y comenzo a saborearlo lentamente como un manjar... su hermano menor dejaba escapar varios gemidos... cada vez mas altos... cada vez mas fuertes... Saga sabia que era el momento... que su pequeño hermano estaba listo para unirse a el y le dio media vuelta para penetrarlo poco a poco, lentamente, con suvidad, no queria dañarlo... sabia que era la primera vez de Kanon... sabia que era el primero en profanar ese cuerpo... ese cuerpo que siempre durmio a su lado pero que jamas pudo tocar por miedo al rechazo...

Kanon dejo escapar un gemido de dolor... pero aun asi quiso continuar... Saga se detuvo por un momento para que su pequeño amante se acostumbrara al intruso... comenzo a moverse rítmicamente... haciendo que su amante gimiera de placer y dolor a la vez... mezclados... era el cielo... el cielo y el infierno... era todo para los dos... poco a poco de los gemidos de Kanon desaparecia el rastro del dolor ahora era placer y extasis...

Saga antes de llegar al climax...

- Ka-non... – y termino por vaciarse dentro de su hermano... para placer de su hermano oir estas palabras llenas de lujuria, deceo, amor y ternura, hicieron que el tambien llegara al climax... vaciándose en la pared a la cual estaba aprisionado... con cansacion y sudorosos se abrasaron para ir al cuarto privado de los gemelos para derrumbarse en la cama y caer uno encima del otro con una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad... y asi consumiendo su amor quedaron dormidos... juntos... mas que hermanos, mas que la misma sangre... eran dos personas que se amaban a pesar de todo... y asi seguirían hasta el fin de sus dias y aun hasta después de su muerte se seguiran amando... por siempre... para la eternidad... 

Regresando a Asgard... en la Mansión de Mime... 

Se oia ina melodía preciosa.. provenia de un arpa... de el balcón del primer piso... una sombra se introducia con agilidad en la mansión, la melodía no dejaba de sonar... denotaba nerviosismo y felicidad...

La silueta se acerco al balcón haciendo un leve ruido, el arpa dejo de sonar...

- ¿Quién esta ahí? Muéstrate...- dijo Mime desafiante...

- ... – Nadie contestó... solo el arpista sintio como unos brazos lo rodeaban por detrás... aspiro para darse cuenta de quien era...-

- Me espantaste ... ¿Lo sabias?- dice mientras gira para encarar al dueño de esos brazos y de su corazón...

- Lo sé... ese era el cometido... asustarte... a pesar de el tiempo de paz sigues siendo fuerte... mi amado Mime...-

- ¿Asi lo crees?... Alberich... eres... adorable... Te Amo... – Mime beso a el intruso quien respondio el beso con mas pasión profindizando el beso, haciendo que Mime dejase caer el arpa para abrazarlo... separándose del beso...- ¿Y a que se debe esta visita nocturna?-

- A dos cosas... una... Iremos a Grecia a visitar a los dorados... aparte Atenea cito a Hilda para decirle algo... ¿qué? No me preguntes... y dos... tal vez ... no se...- diciendo esto lo iba guiando hasta una de las recamaras contiguas y lo recostaba en la cama...- quien sabe... el señor de Benetash me quiera regalar esta noche... ya que mañana saldremos a Grecia...

- Pero... tengo que hacer mis maletas...- Mi me protestaba... pero se dejaba guiar por Alberich...

- Mañana te ayudo... aparte salimos a Medio dia... iremos con los demas dioses guerreros... a excepcion de Hagen, Siegfred y Fenrir ya que ellos salieron hoy con Hilda, La señorita Fler y Kassandra ... nos esperaran alla... -

- Pero...- ante aquella palabra Alberich fruncio la nariz como molesto.…...- ¿Solo será esta noche?- Alberich se sorprendio pensaba que era otra escusa... Mime sonreia maliciosamente... y Alberich se puso rojo peor que el lugar donde entrenaba Haggen

Mime aprovecho la ocacion de que Alberich dejara de tener concentración y ahora tomaba el control de el... volteando los papaeles ... ahora Mime esta encima de Alberich... y lo comenzo a besar... mientras lo besaba con una timidez... sintio las manos de Alberich deshaciendose de su ropa... y el comenzo, al principio con temor... pero al ver la decisión y el amor reflejados en los ojos de el caballero de la Amatista comenzo a tomar mas fuerza y pasión a sus movimientos... hasta que ambos estaban desnudos... besándose... afuera nevaba, parecia que la nieve queria ver a dos amantes que danzaban al compas de su amor u deceo... de su lujuria... esa noche... la noche que por primera vez se amaba... a pesar de que ya habian pasado juntos dos años de paz... el arpista le pedia tiempo para entregarse a el... pero esa noche... se entregaria sin reservas... entregándose por primera vez... dando su cuerpo y su alma fundiéndose en el amor, la pasión y la lujuria... fundiéndose con el amor de su vida ... con Alberich de Megres de Delta... 

Otra vez en el santuario... (NA: voy a terminar mareada con tantas vueltas ) En la playa...

Habia una sombra... era un caballero con su armadura y su capa volaba con el viento... traia una rosa roja en la mano, estaba sonriendo... el caballero mas hermosos de la orden de Atenea estaba parado en la orilla del mar sonriendo... de felicidad, de ansiedad... esta esperando al amor de su vida que pronto llegaria tocando su flauta... tocándola solo para el...

Debajo del agua, un guerrero se dirigia a la superficie... llevaba una flauta en la mano la apretaba por nerviosismo... antes de salir de la superficie, miro hacia la playa del santurio... ahí estaba... hermoso... sonriendo, con una rosa roja en la mano como si fuese una copa de vino... como amaba esa postura, esa elegancia, esa hermosura... simplemente lo amaba a el ... tomo su flauta y comenzo a tocar... sabia que su melodía llegaba a la superficie... sabia que el la oiria... y asi fue... el caballero de la playa sonrio mas abiertamente cuando comenzo a escuchar esa melodía... sabia que estaba cerca... lo sentia...

Poco a poco una figura iba saliendo del agua lentamente... como esperando que ese momento fuera eterno... salio completamente y se coloco enfrente de la persona que lo esperaba con una sonrisa... abrio los ojos, y dejo de tocar su instrumento, al verlo ahí con esa sonrisa en su rostro se dibujo otra... dejando caer su flauta... lo abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en ese cabello tan sedoso... tan bello... El caballero de la rosa, dejo caer la flor de su mano para abrazarlo igualmente y undirse en su pecho... cada dia era ese encuentro pero cada dia crecia ese sentimiento de amor...

- Afrodita... mi amor... te extrañe...- decia Sorrento undido aun en el cabello de Afrodita...

- Yo tambien te extrañe...- deshizo el abrazó por que sintio una presencia que los observaba... Sorrento lo vio con intriga...

- ¿Qué sucede... amor?-

- Hay alguien mas aquí... nos esta observando... son varios...- Sorrento se hecho a reir... y Afrodita lo vio con una mirada extraña y a la vez molesto...- ¿qué es tan gracioso?

- Me sorprende que los hayas sentido... son los otros generales marinos... Poseidón ha venido a ver a Atenea...-

- ¿Para que quiere Poseidón ver a Atenea?... otra guerra sagrada ya no...-

- No... quien sabe... pero esta muy feliz de venir a verla... sabra Zeus por que...-

- Si tu lo dices... bueno... ¿nos vamos...? Saori... Atenea quiere hablar con los dorados... pero queria verte aquí a ti hoy...- Afrodita lo beso y se giro para adelantarse... Sorrento estaba embobado con su pequeño pecesito... tan bello solo asintió y recogio su flauta u la rosa... y sin mas lo siguió... 

Otra vez en el santuario... (NA: sigo insistiendo me voy a marear ) En el templo de Atenea...

Saori y Shion platicaba...

- Atenea ... ¿estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?-

- Si ... Shion... todos mis caballeros son felices... y yo tambien quiero serlo... lo rechaze una vez por Seiya y la Tierra... pero ahora Seiya ha encontrado el amor con Shiryu, asi que ... sin darme cuenta me atrajo después de esa cena en su Santuario ... no se... me siento... nerviosa...-

- Clamate todo va a salir bien... ya lo veras... los caballeros estaran felices, y te apoyaran... estoy seguro...- En eso entro un sirviente a el cuarto de recepciones...

- Los doce dorados estan aquí señor... – Haciendo una reverencia... 

- Hazlos pasar...- ordeno Shion

- Si señor...- haciendo otra reverencia se retiro...

Los caballeros fueron entrando por orden Zodiacal, clavando una rodilla en el suelo y diciendo su cargo ante Shion y Atenea ... Todos ya estaban en reverencia cuando Atenea les ordeno que se levantasen... y asi lo hicieron... los dorados... estaban de pie frente a su diosa, ansiosos por esa nueva noticia... ¿qué les diria Atenea?

- Mis fieles guerreros dorados... los he reunido aquí para darles una noticia muy especial... Hilda de Polaris con sus siete dioses guerreros y su hermana y prima, Poseidón y sus siete generales marinos vendran al Santuario para celebrar una fiesta mañana en la noche... aquí en mi templo... quiero que todos este presentes... quiero que reciban a los caballeros con amabilidad... entendido...- Todos asintieron...- Mu, ¿podrias bajar al pueblo a recibir a Hilda y sus acompañanates?...

- Si... -

- Aioria ¿ podrias ir a la playa a recibir a Poseidón y sus generales...? 

- Si...-

Esta noticia traia tranquilidad a varios caballeros y otroa les traia alegria de ver otra vez a sus compañeros, que alguna vez pelearon por la justicia... y por esta tierra... 

En la noche indicada para la fiesta... todos los caballeros se encontraban disfrutando de ella... Milo, Aioria, Kanon y Shura estaban haciendole travesuras a Shion, quien casi los persigue por toso el salón... Shaka y Mu, estaban en una mesa observando el espectáculo, tomados de la mano... estaban divertidos... bueno Shaka por que Mu, estaba mas que avergonzado por la actitud de los caballeros y de su maestro... Aioros, Camus y Saga... veian a esos cuetro perseguidos por Shion... estaban enojados por la actitud de ellos pero a la vez se les escapaban sonrisas por que las trevesuras de esos cuetro eran divertidas pero muy pesadas... pero divertidas al fin... Aldebaran platicaba animadamente con Thol acerca del ejercicio, Bud estaba atrapado en medio de esos dos... queria salir corriendo... ejercicio y mas ejercicio... miraba suplicante a Syd para que lo sacara de ahí pero Syd lo ignoraba... Hilda estaba hablando con Atenea y con Poseidón sobre el romance que mantenia con Siegfred y lo feliz que era... tambien las parejas de Fler con Hagen y Kassandra con Fenrir... era una platica amena... Atenea y Poseidón estaban muy juntos... aesto lo notaron Afrodita y Sorrento, quienes platicaban sobre eso... Tethys estaba coqueteando con Mascara de la Muerte y con Dohko... ya que Shion no se daba cuenta seguia persiguiendo a esos que siempre lo sacaban de sus casillas... 

Bian, Io, y Kaysa... comentaban de la actitud de Tethis... aparte jugaban cartas,... Pokar... cuando ven pasar a un bicho venenoso y un gemelo malvado... que traia puesta la armadura de un general marino... pasaban encima de la mesa corriendo y riéndose a carcajadas ellos solo tomaron las botellas de vino y la baraja para que no las tiraran y las rompieran... era la tercera ves de esa noche que lo hacian... resignados... y con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza por toda ... la "diversión" de esa noche... Isaac platicaba con Hyoga y Shun sobre sus relacion y sobre el pasado... parecia su madre contándole a Shun cosillas de hyoga que hacian que el pato congelado pasara a ser pollo rostizado... de lo rojo que se ponia... Shiryu y Sella misteriosamente se habian perdido... nadie sabia donde se habian metido... Ikki estaba en una esquina... viendo el espectáculo de los "chiquillos" de los doradon y de un "jovensisisisimo" Patriarca detrás de ellos...

De pronto Saori toma su copa y la toca con una cuchara haciendo que todos la observaran... Saori se puso nerviosa asi que hablo Julian...

- Caballeros de Oro en Grecia... dioses guerreros de Asgard... y generales marinos Es todo un honor anunciarles que la Señorita Saori Kido y yo hemos contraido un compromiso formal... nos vamos a casar...- los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y un comentario que salio de entre las sombras haciendo que todos voletaran a ver de quien se traraba...

- Y era hora...- Era Seiya con Siryu detrás de el... todos comenzaron a reirse... - ¿Qué... de que se rien?... – Siryu que estaba detrás comenzo a reirse tambien...- ¿Ahora que?

- Seiya ...- Shiryu se acerco a su oido y le susurro algo que hizo que el caballero de Pegaso... se pusiera rojo como tomate luego cambio de color drásticamente... y salio coriiendo de ahí con un Shiryu que les guiño el ojo a los dioses tratando de calmar... y que el controlaria al caballito con alas...

Sin darse cuenta en que momento a Seiya se le habia roto el pantalón desede la parte delantera hasta la parte de atrás... toso se le veia... la reaccion de las chicas fue ponerse rojas y esconderse en el pecho de sus aompañantes... Afrodita las imito y Sorrento vio... Tethis se acerco a Seiya antes que el susurro del dragon hiciera efecto y saliera corriendo... hizo cara me pocos amigos...y salio de la fiesta para perderse... regreso al Santuario Marino... queria estar sola... muy sola...

Pasaron los meses... la boda de Poseidón y Atenea esta siendo preparada... cada caballero tenia su papel... todos y cada uno trabajaba arduamente para que la boda se llevara acabo...

Y por fin llego el dia... Saori y Julian se casaron se fueron de luna de miel... dejando a los caballeros en el Santuario en Grecia... Hilda y sus guerreros volvieron a Asgard solo los generales marinos se quedaron con los dorados... para fortuna de Afrodita y de Sorrento... 

En el Olimpo... Zeus estaba encantado de tener de regreso a Nyx... las almas de sus hijos seguan en el Gerrero de Eta y en la Syrena pero no causaran mas problemas por que el amor las controlaba... Nyx... observaba por sus espejos la felicidad de sus hijos y era feliz con ellos, Las joyas de Nické estaban rescuardadas en el cofre del tiempo ... nadie ni siquiera Zeus podria sacarlas de ahí... Las gemas de la Luna, estaban siendo guerdadas como tesoros en el olimpo... por varios dioses menores... Los espejos de la Noche los eguia conservando... aun recuerda lo que le dijo Zeus cuando se los entrego...

- El espejo de la vida da muerte ... y el espejo de la muerte da vida... 

Nunca habia comprendido eso... solo cuando en la explosion se dio cuenta de algo... el aura de Kassandra estaba siendo destruida con ella, pero como no queria dañarla mas de lo que lo habia hecho... decidio meter su alma al espejo de la vida... y cuando termino la explosion el espejo de la muerte se la devolvió... ahí entendio que la vida causa dolor y muerte... y la muerte trae descanso al alma cuando le da vida... 

Sorrento, Afrodita, Shaka, Mu, Kanon, Saga, Camus y Milo, estaban en la playa donde se encontraron hace ya tres años... tres largos años... Kanon y Saga dieron a conocer la noticia de su relacion... para su sorpresa nadie les rerpocho nada... al contrario... les apoyaban... que se amaran era un regalo... era una joya hermosa... Estaban viendo el mar mientras oian a Sorrento tocar la melodía de ese dia de reencuentro...

Ahí... las cuatro parejas se besaron... jurando jamas separarse... nunca... y hasta después de la muerte seguir juntos... por que todos se aman... todos ...

**Con la paz de las montañas te amaré  
Con locura y equilibrio te amaré  
Con la rabia de mis años  
Como me enseñaste a hacer  
Con un grito en carne viva, te amaré. **

En secreto y en silencio te amaré  
Arriesgando en lo prohibido, te amaré  
En lo falso y en lo cierto  
Con el corazon abierto  
Por ser algo no perfecto, te amaré. 

Te amaré, te amaré  
Como no esta permitido   
Te amaré, te amaré  
Como nunca se ha sabido   
Porque asi lo he decidido,  
Te amaré...

Por ponerte algun ejemplo te dire  
Que aunque tengas manos frias te amaré  
Con tu mala ortografia  
Y tu no saber perder  
Con defectos y manias, te amaré.

Te amaré, te amaré   
Porque fuiste algo importante  
Te amaré, te amaré   
Cuando ya no estes presente  
Seguiras siendo costumbre y te amaré...

Al caer de cada noche esperare  
A que seas luna llena y te amaré  
Y aunque queden pocos restos  
En señal de lo que fue  
Seguiras cerca y muy dentro, te amare. 

Te amaré, te amaré  
A golpe de recuerdo  
Te amaré, te amaré  
Hasta el ultimo momento  
A pesar de todo, siempre te amaré...


End file.
